The Fake Relationship
by multifandomer
Summary: Dan doesn't like to be rude, so when he is hit on by Chris, a transfer student from another university, he decides to pretend he has a boyfriend, grabbing Phil. When Phil finds out he is sharing a room with Chris, Dan and Phil begin a fake relationship.
1. Chapter 1: January

**Chapter 1: January**

**Dan POV**

It was the start of a new term. Well, the term hadn't actually started yet as it was only Friday, and the new term started on Monday, but everyone was here early, most people arriving sometime during the week.. There was a party in one of the rooms that everyone was invited to, meaning the room was crowded, so much so, that it had gone into the room next door, and the corridor outside.

I was standing where the real party was at, the food and drink table, and by that I mean where the alcohol and pizza was. Loads of people had bought pizzas here, as well as alcohol, so it may as well make use of it.

I was innocently eating a slice of pizza, when a boy came over to me.

"Hey." He said. I could only nod at him, as I was in the process of shoving pizza in my mouth. "I'm Chris." He said.

"Dan." I said, after swallowing my mouthful.

"So, you a first year?" He asked.

"Yeah. Are you? I don't remember seeing you here before." I said.

"Yeah, I am. I transferred from another university." He told me.

"Oh, cool." I said, thinking that would end the conversation. It didn't.

"So, you here with anyone? Any friends? Girlfriend? Boyfriend?" He asked.

"Um, not really. I just turned up." I said, not saying if I had a boyfriend or girlfriend, not that the latter would happen. It wasn't a secret that I was gay. People knew, and most of them didn't care.

"So are you single?" He questioned. "'Cause I am. And I mean, if you were, we could always go out sometime." He said.

"Actually, I do have a boyfriend." I lied.

"Oh really? Is he here then?" He asked, looking around, though he wouldn't find anyone because a) he doesn't know what he looks like, and b) he's not real.

"Um, probably." I said, also pretending to look around.

"Well where is he then?" He asked. I started panicking. He's going to find out that I'm lying.

"Uh, there he is." I said vaguely.

"Where?" He asked, looking in the direction I was looking.

It was then that I spotted a boy, Phil. Everyone knew he was gay, or at least bisexual, there was a debate about it. I decided to go with it. He started walking in our general direction, so I quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him close to me.

"Here he is. This is Phil, my boyfriend." I said to Chris, hoping Phil would play along.

"Your what?" He said.

"Boyfriend." I whispered, putting my arm around his shoulder.

"No." He whispered.

"Yes. Just go with it. Please?" I begged. I heard him sigh.

"Hey babe. Who's this?" He asked.

"This is Chris. He just wanted to know who you were." I told him.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Chris. I actually have to go though." He said.

"Well it was nice meeting you too." He said.

"Yeah me too. I'll walk you to your room." I said to Phil. "Nice meeting you Chris." I said.

"Yeah, you too." He smiled.

I started dragging Phil away towards the door. When we got far enough down the corridor, he pulled his arm from me.

"What was that about?!" He asked rather loudly.

"Sorry. It was just for then. I didn't want to be rude and turn him down. But you don't have to do it anymore, so it's fine." I told him.

"What about if I see him and he asks?" He questioned.

"Make something up. It's not like you're going to run into him a lot anyway, this university isn't tiny." I said.

"Yeah, but it isn't massive either." He countered.

"Just stop worrying. Thank you though." I said.

"Yeah, sure." He said, having calmed down now.

"You want me to actually walk you to your room, or are you okay?" I asked him.

"I think I'll be fine." He said.

"Well then, I'll see you around." I said.

"Yeah, see you around." He said, giving me a slight wave, then starting off in the direction of his room.

I walked down the corridor, and up a flight of stairs to my room. I walked in and closed the door. I was lucky to have a single room. They were a little more expensive, but I decided that I didn't want to share with anyone.

I stripped down to my boxers, deciding to go to bed earlier than I have been lately. It was only 3am, unlike my usual 5am. I got into bed, hoping this year would fly by, and I would be back home don't nothing all day.

* * *

**Hey guys. So this is a new story I have started. I will upload a new chapter every Thursday and Sunday, and of I don't feel free to send me a message shouting at me to do it :) I hope you all like it because I worked hard on this :)**

**Reviews are love :) **

**Multifandomer :) xxx**


	2. Chapter 2: January

**Chapter 2: January**

**Phil POV**

I had gotten a message from the accommodation office saying that I was getting a roommate this term. I had applied for shared accommodation, so they would find me someone to room with, however, I didn't have a roommate for the whole of the first term. But, before Christmas they had told me I was getting a roommate when we came back, and they had emailed me last night to say that he was arriving today and asked if I could go there to meet him. It was Saturday, and I was up a 9am so I could go and meet my roommate at the office at 10am. I had gotten up and got dressed as I was currently on my way there. It was only a 2 minute walk.

When I arrived, I walked up to the desk in there.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The lady behind the desk asked.

"Hey, I'm Phil Lester; I'm here to meet my roommate." I told her.

"Ah, Phil, yes. If you'll just follow me." She said, getting up and walking to a door. She knocked on there door, and I heard a faint 'Come in' from the other side. I followed her as she walked in and stood by the door. I stood behind her, waiting to be told to go in.

"Phil Lester is here." She said.

"Yes, send him in." The voice said.

"Off you go." She said smiling, and then returned behind the desk. I walked into the room, and there was the accommodation manager, Mr. Douglas, behind the desk. He just organizes everyone's roommates, and he is also the person to go to if you have any problems or questions about rooming with people.

There was also a boy there, but he had his back turned to me, and was staring intently at the piece of paper that I could see in his hand,

"Come and tae a seat." Mr. Douglas said, gesturing to the seat next to the boy. I walked over and sat down on the chair, and it was then that he looked up. He was the boy from last night. Chris, or something.

"Now, Phil, this is Chris. He has just transferred from another university, and he will be your roommate for the rest of the year. My mouth dropped.

"Are you serious?" I said, sounding quite rude. "I mean, hi." I quickly said, turning to him and waving slightly.

"Hey Phil." He said, smiling.

"We met last night, didn't we?" I questioned, praying to everything holy that he would say no and that I was mistaken, but of course, that wasn't the case.

"Yeah, we did." He said.

"Ah, so you two already know each other then?" Mr. Douglas asked.

"Not really. It was more of a quick hello before I had to go." I said.

"Well, you two will become very familiar with each other." He said.

"Indeed we will." I said, faking enthusiasm.

"Well Phil, you can take Chris to your room, and show him around if he needs it. Is that okay?" He asked, looking at both of us.

"Sure." I said, trying to cover up the fact that I really didn't want to.

"Well, off you two go then." Mr. Douglas smiled.

We both got out or seats, and headed to the door, Chris grabbing his suitcase. We walked out of the room, and just as Chris was walking to the exit, I stopped him.

"Um, just wait here a sec." I said to him. I quickly walked over to the lady behind the desk.

"What room is Dan Howell in?" I asked her quietly.

"Um, hang on a second." She said, just as quietly. She typed some things on her computer. "Bushwell block, room 22." She said, still whispering.

"Thank you." I whispered back, and then went over to Chris.

"Everything alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, just fine." I smiled as best as I could. "Let's go." I said, walking out the building.

The walk to our room was silent, apart from our footsteps that echoed slightly in the corridor. We arrived at the door, and I pulled my key out to unlock the door. I walked in and over to my bed, sitting down on it.

"So that's your bed." I said, pointing to the only other bed in the room. "That's your desk." I said, pointing to the desk at the end of his bed. "And that's _your_ toilet." I said, pointing to the door by his bed, putting emphasis on the 'your'. We had our own en suites, so we didn't have to share. "Let me know when you want a tour." I told him.

"We could go now." He said. I shrugged, getting up from my bed. Chris put his suitcase on his bed, before following me out the door. We started walking down the corridor.

"So," Chris started. "How long have you and Dan been going out?" He asked. I stopped walking.

"What?" I asked.

"How long have you two been going out?" He repeated.

"Uh, a few months." I said, carrying on walking.

"How long is a few?" He asked.

"3." I said.

"So since October." He asked.

"Yeah." I said. "So this is the shared kitchen that we have. We share it with room 16, 17, 18 and 20." I said as we got to the end of the corridor where the kitchen was. He nodded, and we walked back a bit, going to the stairs, heading for the exit to the building.

"October the what?" He asked me.

"What?" I asked, sounding ruder than I meant to.

"When you and Dan started going out.

"Oh, um, the 16th." I said, quickly thinking of a number.

"Oh, cool." He said.

I showed him the library, the building his lectures were going to be in, the student common room, and the way to leave if he wanted to leave the campus. We made small talk the whole time, me changing the subject every time he tried bringing up mine and Dan's 'relationship'. When we were done, we walked back to our room. We walked in and Chris started unpacking his clothes and stuff.

"I have to do something, so I will see you later." I said.

"Okay then. See you later." He said. I walked out the room and towards the exit of the building. I walked to another block of rooms, the Bushwell Block. Room 22, I think the woman said. I walked up the door before banging on it.

It was about 12 o'clock, so he should be up by now. I waited for a few seconds, before banging on it again. The door opened a moment later to reveal a tired looking Dan. He had bed hair and was shirtless. Maybe he _was_ still asleep.

"Why are you banging on my door like that?" He asked.

"I got a roommate." I said to him, pushing past him and walking into his room.

"Why are you telling me that? I don't care." He said.

"Do you know who it is?" I asked him.

"I really don't care." He said, getting back into his bed and pulling the covers over his head.

"It's Chris." I said. There was a moment when neither of us moved, and then he sat up and pulled the cover from over his head.

"Chris? As in, Chris from last night, Chris?" He asked.

"Yeah, that Chris." He just stared at me. "I bet you didn't think of that. '_It's not like you're going to run into him. Stop worrying_.'" I said, imitating Dan.

"Well how was I supposed to know he was going to be your roommate?!" He asked.

"Well what are we supposed to do? He thinks we're going out. He hasn't stopped questioning me this morning." I told him.

"What did he ask?" He asked me.

"How long we've been going out. What date we started going out. Things like that." I said.

"And what did you say? Did you tell him?" He asked, panicked.

"No."

"So what did you say?" He asked.

"That we've been going out since October 16th." I said.

"That's very specific." He said.

"Well he asked for a date." I told him.

"Okay, so all we have to do is keep it up until he gets bored of me." Dan told me.

"Whoa, hang on. What makes you think I'm doing that?" I asked him.

"Please? I don't want to go out with him." He told me.

"So tell him that then." I said.

"I can't. I don't want to offend him." He said.

"Well then, come up with something else because I'm not doing this." I said, and turned to leave the room.

"No wait! Phil!" He said, and leapt up out of his bed, grabbing my arm. "Please? I'll pay you." He said.

"I don't want your money." I said, pulling my arm from his grip. "Why would I do this anyway?" I asked him.

"'Cause you want to help me out?" He said as more of a question.

"No. we're not even friends." I said.

"So? Please, can you just do this? We don't even have to act all couple-y, just say we're going out and that's it." He said.

"How long for?" I asked.

"Just until he gets bored. It shouldn't be too long." He told me. I thought for a moment before sighing.

"Fine." I said, giving in.

"Thank you!" He shouted, hugging me.

"No, don't do that." I said to him. He let go of me.

"So just make something up if he asks." He said.

"Whoa, hang on, no. I'm not coming up with a load of answers to stupid questions. This is your plan, so you come up with your own stupid answers, and then text me them when you've done that." I said.

"I don't even have you number." He told me. I grabbed a pen from his desk and wrote it on a random bit of paper.

"Have fun writing your list. "I said sarcastically as I walked out.

"Thanks again." He shouted up the corridor as I left. This was going to be fun.

Chris and I had been hanging out in our room most of the day, just minding our own business, when my phone went off. I picked it up. Unknown Number. I opened up the message.

'Hey it's Dan. I wrote that list for you ;)'. Underneath that, there was a list of things like, where we went for our first date (to Nando's, apparently), who asked who out (he did), when did we tell our parents (about a month in to the relationship), and things like that. I decided to text him back.

'Wow, someone put a lot of effort into that list', was all I said.

"Who was that?" Chris asked.

"Just Dan." I said.

"Ooh." He said, and winked at me. I just looked at him. My phone went off again.

'Yeah I did, so you better appreciate it'. I rolled my eyes at the text.

'Whatever', I texted back. I quickly saved his number into my phone. This was going to drag on. I could already tell.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) I hope you enjoyed it :D I will be uploading the next chapter on Thursday :)**

**Thank you to NeverlandNat, DovahFinn, PhanFictionz, RainbowPeaches, Youtube Slut, and ElzyPhangirl for reviewing the last chapter :)**

**Reviews are love :)**

**Multifandomer :) xxx**


	3. Chapter 3: January

**Chapter 3: January**

**Dan POV**

We had been at this for nearly a month now, Phil and I, pretending we were a couple. We didn't have any trouble with other people saying anything, because they didn't really care and just went with it. It was near the end of January now, and I was hoping that Chris would get bored, but he hasn't yet. He had actually started coming over to me and talking to me, asking why I'm not with Phil, or just how I'm doing, but the latter was only occasionally. Today was one of those times that he found me and started asking about Phil.

"Hey Dan." Chris said as he walked over to me.

"Hey." I said, looking up quickly, before looking back down at the book I was reading.

"Where Phil?" He asked.

"I don't know. In your room or something?" I said as more of a question.

"You two never seem to be together that often." He said.

"Yeah well, we have other things to do, besides seeing each other." I told him.

"I guess you're right." He said. I went back to focusing on my book, but that wasn't for long as he started speaking again.

"So, what are you doing for Phil's birthday?" He asked.

"What?" I asked him, finally looking up at him properly.

"You know, Phil's birthday next week. What are you doing for him?" He asked.

"Uh, I'm, uh… It's a surprise." I told him.

"Yeah, but you can tell me. I wont tell him." He said.

"Yeah I know, but it's a secret." I told him.

"Alright, fine. So are you doing it before or after he goes away?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Well, 'cause he's going home for that weekend, are you doing it when he gets back?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah." I said, panicking inside. I took my phone out and looked at the time.

"Oh, is that the time. I really need to go. I'm actually supposed to be meeting Phil. I'll see you later." I said, standing up and picking up my book.

"Alright, later." He said as I walked off. I quickly texted Phil, telling him to meet me in my room.

When I got there, he was waiting outside my door.

"What do you want?" He asked me. I opened my door and dragged him in with me. "What are you doing?" He asked me.

"Apparently it's your birthday next week." I said, ignoring his question.

"Yeah, so?" He asked.

"And I have to do something for it." I told him.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"Chris is expecting me to, and I kinda told him I was." I said.

"Well I'm going home for my birthday." He said.

"Yeah, Chris told me that, but I said I was doing something after you come back." I said.

"And what is that?" He asked me.

"I don't know. I just did it so he would leave me alone." I told him. "What do you want to do?" I asked.

"Nothing, really." He said. I sighed.

"Well that doesn't help. What would you prefer to do?" I asked.

"Nothing. I'm not going out on a date or anything. I would rather sit at home playing video games." He told me. I got an idea.

"Then that's what we'll do." I told him.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"We'll tell him we're going on a date, when really you can just come here and we will play video games and eat crap food." I said.

"Seriously?" He asked.

"Yeah, I mean, I've got games and shit, and we can order takeaway or something." I said. He thought for a second.

"Fine." He said.

"Good. So when do you go anyway?" I asked.

"Next Friday." He told me.

"Is that your birthday?" I asked.

"No, it's the day after, the 30th." He said.

"I see." I said.

"Can I go now?" He asked.

"Yeah. Just, pretend like you don't know anything about your birthday thing." I told him.

"Yeah, sure." He said. "Bye."

"Bye." I said, and he walked out.

Today was the day that Phil was leaving, and Chris had come and found me and told me to come and say goodbye before it was too late. He dragged me over to their room, which I now knew was in the Fair Oak Block, room 19.

"Hey, look who I found." Chris said as we walked in the room. Phil turned around from the suitcase he was packing.

"Found? You came searching for me." I said.

"Well you have to say bye." He said.

"Yeah, and I was going to, when he's actually leaving." I said.

"When are you leaving?" Chris asked Phil.

"In about 15 minutes when the taxi gets here." He answered.

"So I'm just sitting here for 15 minutes then?" I asked.

"Pretty much, unless you want to help?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm good." I said, sitting down on what I supposed was Chris' bed. He sat down too.

After about 15 minutes, Phil said that he should go down to see if the taxi was there, and if not, to wait for it. Chris and I both followed him own, waiting where he was being picked up. After about 5 minutes, it turned up.

"Well, I'll see you guys on Sunday." Phil said. Chris went and hugged him.

"See you Sunday." He said. I just stood there awkwardly. Chris came and stood next to me. The taxi driver got out and took Phil's suitcase, putting it in the boot of the car. Chris elbowed me.

"Aren't you going to say bye then." He said.

"Right." I said, and walked over to Phil. "I'll see you Sunday." I said.

"Yeah, see you Sunday." He said. We stood there for a second. "Do we have to hug?" He whispered.

"I don't know. I guess." I whispered back. We both leaned forward and gave each other an awkward hug. We let go and I walked back over to Chris.

"What was that?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Phil asked.

"Are you not going to kiss him? You wont see him for two day." He said. I sighed, but silently gestured to Phil, asking him what we should do. He motioned me over to him. I slowly walked over. He leaned forwards towards my face.

"I'm not kissing you." He whispered to me.

"We have to make this believable." I whispered back.

"I'm not kissing you." He repeated.

"Fine." I said, and then leaned forwards and kissed his cheek, but over far enough to his mouth that Chris couldn't tell. When I pulled back, I felt my face heat up.

"See you Sunday." I said again, and walked back to Chris.

"Yeah, see you Sunday." He said, slightly dazed. He walked over the taxi, and got in the back. When he was ready to go, he rolled the window down.

"Bye. And happy birthday for tomorrow." Chris shouted.

"Thanks." He said back.

"Yeah, happy birthday. S'later." I shouted.

"Bye." He said. As the taxi pulled away.

"You gonna miss him?" Chris asked me.

"It's only two days. He'll be back before we know it." I said. And he was.

It didn't feel like too long before Chris came to find me to tell me Phil was almost here. Apparently I had to go and meet him. Just as we got to the front of their block, we saw him walking towards it.

"Phil!" Chris shouted. Phil looked over, and waved from where he was. When he was close enough, he finally spoke.

"Hey." He smiled. I felt Chris look at me, so before he could say anything, I walked over to Phil, and pulled him into a hug. He was a bit stiff at first, probably not expecting it, but soon hugged back.

"He was going to day something if I didn't." I whispered in his ear. I pulled away from the hug, and Chris went and hugged him as well. After saying hi and everything, we went up to Chris and Phil's room.

"So how was it?" Chris asked while Phil started unpacking his stuff.

"Alright. I got to see my family, so that was cool." He said.

"And how are they these days?" I asked, making it seem like I had met them before. Phil looked at me, and I gave him a look that said 'go with it'.

"Great. They told me to say hey." He said smoothly. I nodded. There was silence throughout the room while Phil unpacked.

"So, do you have any classes tomorrow?" I asked Phil, breaking the silence.

"None." He said.

"What about Tuesday?" I asked.

"Not in the morning." He said.

"Good." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"No reason." I said vaguely. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Okay then."

"Well, I have to get going. But I'll see you two soon." I said, standing up to leave.

"See ya." Chris said.

"Bye." Phil said, not turning around from his suitcase.

"Bye, babe." I said. He turned around to me. I winked at him as I left the room.

I was 6:30 when I texted Phil, telling him to be ready in half an hour. But now the time was 7 o'clock, and I was on my way to Phil's room, to pick him up for our 'date'. I knocked one the door, remember what door it was, even though I've only been here two times, and neither of those being of my own accord. A few seconds later, Chris opened the door.

"Hey Dan." He said.

"Hey." I said. "Is Phil here?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said, and stepped to the side to let me in. I walked in and looked around.

"Really? 'Cause it doesn't look like it." I said.

"He's in the bathroom at the moment." Chris told me, laying down on his bed and picking up his phone. I walked over to Phil's bed and sat on it, leaning against the wall.

"So, where are you taking him." Chris asked.

"To this place I found." I said vaguely. He nodded, accepting my answer. A moment later Phil walked out. He looked over to his bed to see me sitting on it.

"Hey." I smiled. "You ready to go?" I asked him.

"Yeah. I'll be back later Chris." He said.

"Cool. Just don't make too much noise, I might be asleep." He said.

"Yeah, whatever." Phil said.

"Let's go then. Later Chris." I said.

"Bye." He said engrossed in whatever he was doing on his phone. We walked out the door and towards the exit.

"So, where did you tell him we were going?" Phil asked me when we got out the building.

"To some place I found." I said.

"You said exactly that?" He questioned.

"Yeah." I said.

"And he didn't question it any further?" He asked.

"Nope." I said. He seemed shocked for a second before nodding. It seemed a bit awkward between us, mainly because this was the first time we had actually hung out together properly.

"So what food did you want?" I asked him.

"Pizza?"

"Sure, whatever you want. It's your birthday after all." I laughed.

"Shut up." He said.

We got back to my room, and I quickly ordered the pizzas while Phil looked through my games.

"We can play whatever you want." I said when I finished on the phone.

"How about his?" He asked, holding up Mario Kart.

"Sure. Put it in." I said.

"That's what she said." He said, while sorting it out.

"Phil! I didn't know you were dirty minded." I laughed. He just laughed.

After about 45 minutes of playing, the pizzas turned up. In that time, I had beaten Phil 3 times, and he had beaten me 5 times. We carried on playing while eating, becoming more comfortable with each other as the night went on.

After a couple of hours of playing, and two pizzas, we decided to just listen to some music and talk for a while, deciding that we should get to know more about each other. We were both currently sat on the floor opposite each other.

"So what is your favourite band?" I asked Phil.

"Muse." He answered.

"Origin of Symmetry, best album." I said.

"I know, right." He said.

"We have a lot more in common than I actually expected." I said.

"Yeah."

"Oh." I said, getting up.

"What?" He asked. I opened one of the draws on my desk, and pulled out the preset I had bought Phil while he was away.

"Here, I bought this for you." I said, giving it to him.

"Why?" He asked.

"'Cause it's your birthday." I said.

"You didn't have to get me anything." He said.

"I know. But Chris was bound to ask what I got you." I told him. "Open it then." I said. He unwrapped it, and pulled out a stuffed lion toy. "I saw you liked lions when I went to your room those few times, so I got you that. It's nothing special, just thought you might like it." I said, suddenly all shy.

"I do. This is nice. Thank you." He said, smiling. I smiled back. I looked the time.

"Do you, uh, want to head back?" I asked him. He also looked at the time.

"Yeah, I probably should." He said.

"I'll walk you back over." I said.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yeah." I smiled. We both walked out my room and towards Phil's. The walk over was silent, neither of us saying anything. When we got outside his room, he turned to me.

"Thanks for tonight. I had fun. And thanks for this." He said, gesturing to lion toy.

"You're welcome." I smiled. We both stood there awkwardly. "Do we hug?" I asked him.

"We can if you want." He said. I thought for a second, before stepping forward, him doing the same. The hug wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be. We pulled back.

"Well, goodnight." I said.

"Night." He smiled, and opened his door. I walked down the corridor. Just as I turned, I saw Phil still at the door, watching me. I waved to him. He waved back, and I walked down the stairs towards my building. Tonight didn't turn out as bad as I thought it would.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it :) This one had slightly more Phan in it :) I will upload the next part either Saturday or Sunday :)**

**Thank you to ElzyPhangirl, NeverlandNat, tfssmile, PhanFictionz, GeorgieDanosaur, and Guest (whoever you are, and I hope this answered your question) for reviewing the last chapter :)**

**Reviews are love :) **

**Multifandomer :) xxx**


	4. Chapter 4: February

**Chapter 4: February**

**Phil POV**

It's now February. February 13th to be exact. It's been about 5 weeks since Dan and I started pretending to be a couple. We had only been hanging around each other when it was necessary, meaning when Chris was around. Right now, Chris and I were in our room, me on my laptop, him on his phone.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" He asked me out of the blue.

"Nothing, why?" I asked.

"It's Valentines Day, are you and Dan not doing anything?" He asked, sitting up in his bed and looking at me. Ugh, Valentines Day, the bane of my existence.

"Oh right. Yeah, I don't know." I said.

"Well has he planned something?" He asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"You should probably find out." He advised. I looked at him and sighed.

"Yeah. I'll go do that now." I said, getting up and putting my laptop away.

"Okay, have fun. But not too much fun." He winked. I rolled my eyes. "I'll be here." He told me.

"S'later." I said as I walked out.

I walked over to the Bushwell Block, and up t Dan's room. I knocked on the door and waited. A few moments later, the door opened.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey." Dan said, moving aside to let me in. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked, sounding slightly sarcastic.

"Its valentines day tomorrow and Chris has been on my case." I told him.

"I forgot about that." He said.

"So we have to do something for a few hours to make him think we went out." I said.

"Well what are we gonna do?" He asked. I thought for a minute.

"Well, we could always do what we did when it was my birthday." I suggested.

"Sit in here playing games and eating crap?" He asked.

"Yeah, why not?" I questioned.

"I'm up for that if you are." He said.

"Okay then, it's sorted. I'll come here about 8ish, and we can do whatever." I said.

"Okay the." He nodded.

"See you tomorrow then."

"See ya." He said, as I walked out the door.

Tomorrow came around a lot quicker than I had planned. It was currently 7:30, and I was no where near ready to be going in 20 minutes. I had only just gotten in the shower, so I had to rush. I was in and out of the shower in 15 minutes, and it took me all of about 2 minutes to get dressed. I then realised that I had to straighten my hair. I plugged my straighteners in, and waited for them to heat up.

"What time did you say you were going to pick him up?" Chris asked from his desk. I looked at the clock.

"3 minutes." I said, willing my straighteners to hurry up.

"Well good luck with that." He chuckled. I decided not to wait for them to full heat up, and quickly straightened it as best as I could. While I was doing that, my phone went off. I picked it up and looked to see it was from Dan.

'I hope you haven't stood me up ;)' it said. I rolled my eyes.

'Running late. Be there soon' I texted back.

'Ok x' I got back. What was with the 'x'? He never usually does that. I decided to leave it and finish straightening my hair.

I finished a few minutes later, and unplugged it, leaving it on my desk.

"Are you going like that?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, why? What's wrong with this?" I asked.

"Well, you don't look very smart." He said.

"I don't need to look smart for where we're going." I told him.

"And that would be?" He asked. I had to think quickly.

"Uh, remember that place he took me to for my birthday?" I asked. He nodded. "We're going there." I said. He nodded, accepting my answer.

"Well have fun. Don't be back late." He laughed.

"Yes, mum." I laughed. I left the room and fast walked over to Dan's room. I knocked on the door. It opened about a second later.

"Hey babe." He winked. "Happy valentines day." He laughed.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Come on." He said, moving out the way so I could walk in.

When I got inside, the TV was already set up with Mario Kart; there was KFC on his desk, and Muse playing in the background.

"Aw, you went to all this trouble for me?" I said sarcastically.

"Shut up." He laughed.

"So, KFC instead of pizza this time." I said.

"We have to change it up." He told me. I shook my head. "Shall we?" He asked, holding out a controller to me.

"We shall." I joked. We sat on the floor, and started on trying to beat each other. And that was how we stayed for 2 hours, just eating chicken, and playing Mario Kart.

Just like last time, we ended up getting bored, and turned to talking. Right now, the conversation had died down, and we were just sitting there in silence, the faint sound of Muse in the background.

"I hate valentines day." I said, breaking the silence.

"Why?" Dan asked.

"Because it's stupid." I said.

"You're stupid." He said.

"Oh thanks." I said sarcastically. He laughed. "But seriously, what is the point of it?" I asked.

"I don't know. I guess it's just another day that couples can be all romantic and get presents from each other." He said.

"Yeah. Plus, it's not like I usually have anyone to spend it with." I said.

"Well, you've got me this year." He smiled.

"Lucky me." I said sarcastically.

"Thanks." He said.

"I'm joking." I said.

"Well, at least I didn't have to spend it all alone in my room. I mean, you would've at least had Chris. I don't have a roommate, so I would have been lonely." He said. "Is Chris all alone?" He added.

"No. he was going out with a couple of friends for a few hours. Celebrating Single Awareness Day or something like that." I told him.

"And yet he wanted to go out with me." Dan said. I shrugged.

"You know, I don't mind doing this. Just sitting here talking. It's quite relaxing." I said.

"Yeah, me too." He said. I got my phone out and looked at the time. 11:04. I felt in my pocket for my key, but I could find it.

"Crap." I said out loud.

"What?" Dan asked.

"I don't have my key. Which means I have to get back before Chris goes to bed or else I'll be locked out for the night." I said.

"What time is he coming back?" Dan asked.

"Probably not yet. I'll give it half an hour and then go over." I told him. He nodded. For the next half hour, we talked about different things. Family, friends, our lives back at home, and stuff like that. When the time came to leave, I got up.

"You want me to walk you over?" Dan asked.

"Nah, I'll be fine." I said.

"Okay then." He said.

"Thanks for tonight, I had fun." I smiled.

"Yeah, me too." He told me. We both stood there awkwardly. "We really need to sort out these goodbyes." He laughed.

"Yeah, we do. Are we hugging?" I asked.

"Sure." He said. We both stepped forwards and hugged.

"See you later then." I said as I pulled back.

"Yeah, see ya." He said. I walked out the door and back to mine room, waving to Dan as I reached the end of the corridor.

When I got back, I knocked on the door. No answer. I knocked again a bit louder. Still no answer. I tried calling his phone. I heard the dial tone, and then I heard his phone ringing from the other side of the door.

"Crap." I said out loud. I banged on the door, hoping he would here. I knew he was a heavy sleeper, but if he's drunk, I don't know how bad he would be. After standing there for 5 minutes with no answer, I gave up. _What am I supposed to do now? _I thought for a minute, before thinking of Dan. _Would he mind? _I decided to go over there anyway and see.

I practically ran over there. When I got to his room, I knocked on the door, trying to be as quiet as possible, but still loud enough for him to hear. A minute later, he opened the door. He was only wearing pyjama bottoms. No top or anything.

"Uh, hey Phil." He said, clearly confused as to why I was here.

"Hey. So, uh, Chris is asleep and I can't get him to wake up to open the door." I told him. He put his hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing. "It's not funny." I said.

"Sorry." He said, calming down slightly. "So what do you want me to do about it?" He asked.

"Well, I was wondering if, uh, I could maybe, stay here tonight?" I asked. He looked at me for a second.

"Sure." He said, opening the door wider to let me in. I stepped inside and looked around awkwardly. He walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out a pair of tracksuit bottoms. "Here." He said, passing them to me.

"What?" I asked.

"To sleep in. I know from experience that jeans aren't comfortable to sleep in." He said.

"Oh, thanks." I said.

"You can go in there and get changed." He said, pointing to the bathroom door. I walked in and closed the door, quickly changing my trousers. I didn't really want to sleep without a top on, so I opened the door and walked out with my top still on. It was quite a tight fitting top, but I could sleep in it.

"Are you sleeping in that?" He asked, gesturing to my top.

"I don't really want to sleep without a top on." I told him, going red slightly, from embarrassment.

"Hang on." He said, and walked back over to his wardrobe. He pulled out a black t-shirt with a ring on it and gave it to me. "Use this." He said.

"Thanks." I said, and went back into the bathroom to change. When I came back out, he was sitting on his bed.

"I don't have any blankets or anything, so you can either sleep on the floor with nothing, or you can sleep in here with me." He said, looking slightly apologetic. I thought for a second, remembering how it was slightly chilly on the way over.

"I'll take the bed. I'd probably end up freezing in the night." I said. He got under the covers, and then lifted it up for me to get in, which I did. It was a bit of a tight squeeze, the beds not being made for two people, but we just about managed.

"Do you mind me sleeping without a top? 'Cause I can put one on if you want." He said.

"No, it's fine." I reassured him. We both laid there in silence, but neither of us could get comfortable. I was hanging off part of the bed, Dan was squished up to the wall, and we had no where to put our arms.

"This isn't working." Dan said after about 5 minutes of trying to make it work.

"I know." I said. There was silence for a moment.

"Turn over." Dan said.

"What?" I asked.

"On your side, facing that way." He said, pointing to the wall on the other side of the room.

"Okay." I said slowly, slightly confused. I did what he said, turning to face the wall. I felt him move as well, and then his arm came over my waist.

"This is the only way it will work." Dan said, closer to my ear now.

"If I feel something against my leg, I will hurt you." I said to him.

"That's disgusting Phil." He said. I laughed in response. We both fell into silence for a while before Dan broke it.

"This isn't how I expected this day to end." Dan said.

"Me either." I said. More silence.

"Night Phil." He said.

"Night Dan." I replied.

I was woken up in the morning by my phone going off. I blinked, slowly opening my eyes. Dan must have hear it too because he started moving as well. Somehow in the night, Dan had turned onto his back, and I was facing him, practically laying on top of him. I quickly got up off him, falling off the bed in the process. I heard him laugh.

"That wasn't funny." I told him.

"You didn't see it happen." He said, still laughing slightly. I got up and walked over to my jacket, taking my phone out. It was a text from Chris.

'Dude where are you? Did you come home last night?'. I looked at the text before deciding not to reply.

"Who was that?" Dan asked, still laying in bed.

"Chris." I said.

"Asking where you are?" He asked.

"Mhmm."

"You going back then?" I looked at the time. 7:01. Why is Chris even up this early? I decided against going back yet.

"No. I wanna go back to sleep." I said, walking back over to the bed and pushing Dan over so I could get back in. I laid on my side, facing him.

"What's the time?" He asked.

"7." I said, not opening my eyes. I heard him groan, before I felt him arm back on my waist. Without realising what I was doing, I moved closer to him, snuggling up more. He clearly didn't care because he didn't say anything, so I just went with it.

The next time I woke up, it was 11:47. I panicked for a second, thinking I had class this morning, then realising I didn't have any today. When I woke up, Dan was already awake, just looking at me.

"How long have you been staring at me?" I asked.

"About 10 minutes." He said.

"That's creepy." I told him.

"You don't seem too bothered." He pointed out. I just shrugged.

"Did you have class this morning?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but I can get the notes off someone." He told me. I rolled my eyes. Just then, my phone started ringing. I groaned, before getting up and walking over to it. It was Chris.

"Hello." I said, answering the phone.

"Oh thank god. I thought you'd been murdered." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you didn't come back last night, and you didn't answer my text." He said.

"I saw the text, and chose to go back to sleep, and I did come back last night, but someone was asleep and didn't open the door." I told him.

"Why didn't you use your k– Never mind, I found it." He said. "Sorry about that." He apologized.

"Yeah, whatever." I said.

"So are you still at Dan's?" He asked.

"Yeah." I told him.

"Ooh, did you have sexy time?" He asked.

"No!" I said.

"Well you stayed over." He said.

"Yeah, 'cause I had nowhere else to go." I told him.

"Whatever. See you when you get back." He said.

"Yeah, bye." I said, and hung up the phone.

"What was that all about?" Dan asked. I had forgotten he was in the room.

"Chris asking where I was and if we had 'sexy time'." I said, mimicking Chris' voice. Dan just laughed. "I should get going though." I said.

"Alright then. You can wear those and bring them back whenever." He said, talking about the clothes. I nodded.

"Thanks. And thanks for letting me sleep here." I said.

"No problem." He said.

"See you then." I said, walking to the door.

"S'later." He said as I walked out.

I walked back to my room and knocked on the door. It opened within a couple of seconds. I glared at Chris as I walked in.

"Sorry, I didn't know you'd forgotten your key." He apologized.

"Well maybe you shouldn't be such a heavy sleeper." I told him. He rolled his eyes.

"So did you have fun?" He asked, winking at me.

"Yeah, but not that kind of fun." I told him.

"Whatever you say." He laughed. Now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Well, I've got to get to class. I'll see you when I get back." He said.

"Yeah. Bye." I said. He walked out the room. I grabbed my laptop and decided to spend the rest of the day doing absolutely nothing, and that's exactly what I did.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it :) I was going to upload this yesterday, but I didn't have access to any internet, so I couldn't, but here it is now :)**

**Thank you to RainbowPeaches, NeverlandNat, PhanFictionz, GeorgieDanosaur, ElzyPhangirl, and DoodleDooo for reviewing the last chapter :)**

**Reviews are love :)**

**Multifandomer :) xxx**


	5. Chapter 5: March

**Chapter 5: March**

**Dan POV**

March. That means only 3 weeks until the end of term, and then I can go home and be free of Chris for a month. It's not that I don't like him, it's just that he thinks that Phil and I need to constantly be around each other, which we don't. And he still clearly hasn't gone off me. I would have thought he would now, but he hasn't. There was a knock at the door. I swear to god, if that's him, I'm going to scream. I opened the door to find Phil on the other side. This was becoming a regular occurrence in the past few months, and it's usually something to do with Chris. This time was no exception.

"I can't do this anymore Dan." He said, pushing past me and walking in, getting straight to the point of why he's here.

"_Hey Dan, how are you? Good? Oh, me too._ Do you want to come in Phil? _I'd love to Dan._" I said, mimicking how Phil speaks. He gave me a look that said 'are you serious?'.

"I'm serious Dan." He said. "I can't do this anymore." He continued.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because, we're supposed to be friends, and yet we're lying to him, and have been for the whole duration of the friendship." He told me.

"Yeah, but he doesn't have to know we're lying, and when he becomes interested in someone else, it will be fine, and we can just pretend to break up, and he wont find out." I said.

"But I feel bad for lying." He complained.

"Look, how about just 'til the end of the year? Then we won't see him for 2 months, and he will have gotten over it." I suggested.

"That's still 4 months away. I can't do this for 4 more months." He said.

"Please?" I begged. "We only have 3 more weeks and then it is the end of term. Then you can have a whole month free, and then we can come back, and then it will only be 2 months 'til the end of term. Please? Just for these 3 weeks and then you get a break." I begged. I could see him debating it in his head. Finally, he sighed.

"Fine. But only 'til the end of the year." He said.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." I cheered, hugging him.

"No, don't do that." He told me, bringing back memories of when I first asked him to do it.

"Right, sorry." I said.

"Chris will be over it soon, and then we can break up. Just give it time." I reassured him.

"It's been 3 months Dan, how much more time does he need?" He questioned.

"Just until he finds himself someone, because then there is no danger of him asking me out again." I told him.

"Fine." He sighed.

"I'm seriously grateful for this Phil." I told him sincerely.

"Yeah, yeah. You better be." He warned. I laughed. "I'm actually surprised he hasn't said anything about us not going on dates." He said.

"Well he has. Valentines Day and your birthday." I reminded him.

"Yeah, but I mean other than that." He said.

"True. Usually he's persistent about those things." I said.

"Well I'm not complaining." He said.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well anyway, I need to go. I have a lecture in 20 minutes." He said.

"Okay then. Have fun." I laughed.

"Dot you have any lectures today?" He asked me.

"Nope. I got the day off." I smiled.

"Lucky bastard." He said. I laughed again. "See you later." He said.

"Bye babe." I said, winking at him.

"Shut up." He shouted as he was part of the way down the corridor by now. I waited until he had gone round the corner before going back inside.

All Phil and I need to do is keep this going until the end of the year, and by the time the new years starts, he will have forgotten all about me, and Phil and I can 'break up'. But until then, we have to keep this going. It shouldn't be too hard. We don't have to do much. Just pretend we've been on dates and hang out occasionally, it's easy. And just for 4 more months.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) Sorry this is so short, but it is just a filler chapter :) I will update either Saturday or Sunday :)**

**Thank you to The-Key-To-Your-Heart, PhanFictionz, GeorgieDanosaur, NeverlandNat, Midnight4568 and ElzyPhangirl for reviewing the last chapter :)**

**Reviews are love :)**

**Multifandomer :) xxx**


	6. Chapter 6: March-April

**Chapter 6: March/April**

**Phil POV**

Finally. The end of term. I have been looking forward to this for weeks. I can go home! No school. Minimal work. And no stupid deal with Dan. I'm free for a whole month. I can do nothing while I see old friends. I was getting ready to leave, finishing packing my suitcase, Chris was doing the same over the other side of the room.

"You going to say bye to Dan soon?" He asked me.

"What? Um, yeah." I said.

"I mean, you'll see him during the holidays anyway, but that's not the point." He said.

"Yeah." I said. I wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying.

"I'm gonna go to the shop quickly, you want anything?" He asked me.

"Nah, I'm good." I said.

"Suit yourself. I'll be back soon." He shouted as he left. I carried on packing my suitcase.

About 20 minutes later, my phone went off. I was just putting the last of my stuff in my case at the time. I picked up my phone. 1 new message from Dan. What did he want now?

'Dude we need to talk. Now', was all it said. I sighed.

'Yours or mine?', I texted back.

'Meet me by the library', he texted. I sighed again before grabbing my key and leaving the room.

I got to the library to find that Dan wasn't there. I sat on the bench outside and waited. A couple of minutes later, he came running over.

"We have a problem." He said.

"What? Has he found out?" I asked, panicked.

"No, but he might." Dan said vaguely.

"Why?!" I asked frantically.

"Turns out, the reason Chris moved here was because his family was moving here and he couldn't get accommodation at his other university, so they transferred him here." Dan said.

"So?" I said confused as to where this was going.

"He lives in Reading, Phil. He lives really close to me. Which means he's going to wonder why I don't see you for a whole month." He told me.

"Crap." I said. "Well what do we do?" I asked.

"You know I said you would have a whole month without this?" He asked. It finally clicked what he was about to say.

"Oh no. no, no, no. you said I would get a break." I told him.

"I know, but it will only have to be for a week max." He said.

"A week?!" I asked.

"Yeah, just stay at mine for a week, and then he won't get suspicious." He told me.

"Are you serious?" I complained.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't know he'd moved near me." He said apologetically. I sighed.

"Just for a week, yeah?" I asked.

"Just a week." He confirmed.

"Fine." I sighed. I was doing that too much lately.

"Oh thank god." He said.

"When though?" I asked.

"Second week?" He questioned.

"So not the week coming, but the week after?" I checked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Alright, fine. But I will have to check with my mum." I said.

"Dude, you 19, you seriously have to check with your mum?" He asked, laughing slightly.

"I don't know if she had planned anything for when I get there." I told him.

"Oh yeah, true. I should probably check that it's okay for you to stay." He said.

"Maybe you should do that now." I suggested.

"Maybe you should." He said.

"I am." I told him, pulling out my phone and dialling my mum's number. He did the same. It rang twice before my mum answered.

"Hello?" She said down the phone.

"Hey mum. I was just wondering, have you planned anything for the month I'm there?" I asked her.

"Well, some family are coming over on Tuesday, but apart from that, not really. Why?" She asked.

"So you don't mind if I stay with someone for a week then?" I asked.

"What week?"

"The second week." I told her.

"Sure, that's fine." She told me.

"Okay, thanks mum. I'll see you soon.

"See you soon, love. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone. Dan was still talking.

"Just for a week." He said. There was silence on his end of the line, meaning his mum was talking. "Okay then. I'll see you I a few hours… Bye." He said, hanging up the phone. "It's all cool. Did your mum say it was okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"So, I'll text you my address and you can come whenever." He said.

"Sure." I said. "How did you know about Chris anyway?" I asked curiously.

"I bumped into Chris in the shop and he asked me where I was going, and the I said Reading, and he said that was where he was going, and then he said exactly where it was, and I realised that that is about 10 minutes from my house." He told me.

"Okay then. Well I'll probably see you soon because Chris will demand we say bye to each other." I said. He laughed.

"Yeah. I'll see you soon." He smiled. We both went our separate ways.

When I got back up to the room, Chris was back.

"Where did you go?" He asked.

"Uh, just to get some fresh air." I told him. He nodded. We both finished packing. I looked at the time to see it was 1:22, which mean I had 8 minutes until my taxi would get here to take me to the train station.

"I should probably get going. My taxi will be here soon." I said to Chris.

"Okay cool. I'll come down with you, my mum is picking me up soon anyway." He said. We both walked out the door and down the stairs to the car park that we were being picked up in.

When we got there, I saw Dan standing there on his own.

"Hey Howell." Chris shouted. Dan turned around to where we were. We made our way over to him.

"Hey." He said when we were close enough that he didn't have to shout.

"Hey." I said.

"You waiting for your mum?" Chris asked Dan.

"Yeah. You?" He asked.

"Yeah." Chris said. Just then, a black taxi pulled up in front of us.

"Phil Lester?" The driver asked.

"Yeah, that's me." I said. The driver got out and took my suitcase to the boot, putting it inside.

"I'll see you soon." Chris said, hugging me.

"Yeah. See you soon." I said. Chris pulled away, and Dan came up to me. "See you in a couple of weeks." I said.

"Yeah." He said, pulling me into a hug. "Sorry about this." He whispered in my ear. It confused me, but the he kissed my check, and I realised what he meant. He pulled away from the hug. I felt my face heat up slightly, so I quickly got into the taxi before they could realise.

"See you soon." I said.

"See ya."

"Bye." They said as the taxi drove off. This next week was going to fly by, and then I was going to have to face going to Dan's. And it did fly by.

Before I knew it, I was Monday morning. 6:55am to be exact. I had to e t the train station for 10 past 7. It was a good thing my mum was driving me. We managed toe there with a couple of minutes to spare. My train was there, so I said bye to my mum.

"I'll see you next week." I said.

"Bye, love. Have fun." She smiled, hugging me. I got on my train, taking a seat. I had to get 3 trains to get there, so I was on a tight schedule. I waved to my mum as the train pulled away. I got out my iPod, putting on Muse for the next few hours.

Nearly 4 hours later, I finally arrived in Reading. Dan had texted me his address a couple of days ago, but he said he would come and pick me up because I knew I would get lost. I got off the train, looking for the familiar face. It took me a few moments, but I soon spotted him, standing on his own, looking down at his phone. I walked over to him, tapping him on the shoulder as he didn't seem me approach him. He looked up from his phone, ad realised it was me.

"Oh hey." He said.

"Hey."

"How was your trip down?" He asked.

"Boring. It smelt disgusting on there." I told him. He laughed.

"Let's go." He said.

"Yeah, lets get this week over with." I said. We walked out the train station and down then road. It was only a 15 minute walk from the train station to Dan's house.

When we got there, Dan opened the door, motioning for me to follow him in. I shut the door and followed him up the hall.

"I'm back." He shouted, heading to what I presumed was the kitchen. I followed him into the room, and there was a woman there, cooking something. She turned around as we walked in.

"Hi there. You must be Phil." She said.

"Hello Ms Howell." I said, shyly.

"Oh please, call me Susan." She said. I nodded, smiling at her.

"Where's Dad?" Dan asked his mum.

"He's gone into work." She said.

"I thought he had the day off." He said.

"So did I." She said, as if she didn't approve. She turned to me. "Are you hungry Phil? I know you've had a long journey." She said.

"Starving, actually." I said.

"Well, this is almost done." She said.

"Ooh, bacon." Dan said, leaning over his mum, who was quite a bit shorter than him, to see what she was cooking. He went to grab a bit from one of the plates on the side.

"Oi." She said, slapping his hand away.

"Ow." He said, pulling his hand back, rubbing it. I laughed. His mum finished plating everything up, she had cooked a full English breakfast, and placed 2 plates on the table.

"Here you go boys." She said. We both sat down, starting to eat. "Is there anything in particular you boys want for dinner today?" She asked.

"Phil?" Dan asked.

"I don't mind." I said.

"Pizza it is then. We'll have pizza please." Dan said to his mum.

"I said no takeaway tonight. You can have shop bought ones, sorry love." She said, directing the last part to me.

"That's fine." I said. I looked at Dan, who had a pout on his face. I started laughing at him. His mum just rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to pop to the shops now while its not to busy. Don't make a mess." She said as she put on her shoes and grabbed a jacket, before walking out the door.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Dan asked me.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"You're no help. How about video games?" He asked.

"Do you ever do anything else?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He said, sounding slightly offended. "I go on my computer." He said. I gave him a look that said 'really?'. "What?" He asked.

"That's basically the same thing." I said.

"How is it?" He asked.

"You're sitting there, barely moving, doing nothing productive." I told him. He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He said. We both finished the rest of our food, before going upstairs and sorting out a game to play.

"As you can see. I have more games here." He said, gesturing to the many games he had lines up on a shelf.

"Clearly." I said. I looked through them before picking a fighting game.

"You seriously want to face me in this?" Dan asked. "I'm amazing at this."

"If you say so." I said. We then spent the next few hours playing against each other, me actually beating Dan more than he beat me.

It was about half 6 when Dan's mum called us down for dinner. We went downstairs, taking our plates of food and the going back up to Dan's room. We spent the rest of the night playing video games and eating food.

At around 3am, we decided we should probably get some sleep.

"Sorry I don't have anything for you to sleep on." Dan said. I was sleeping on a couple of blankets with pillows. "I don't mind sleeping on the floor if you want." He offered.

"I'm fine." I reassured him.

"Or we could share again." He suggested.

"It's fine." I said.

"No, come on. Its not comfortable down there. Just come up here." He tried again.

"No really, I'm fine." I said again.

"Nope. I'm not taking no for an answer. Either you come up here willingly, or I drag you up. Decision's yours." He told me. I sighed. I wasn't going to win this. I picked my stuff up and threw it on the bed, mainly aiming for Dan. "Don't worry, this bed is bigger so we wont be as close as last time." He joked. I rolled my eyes. I got into the bed, getting under the covers. Dan did the same. We both laid there in silence, the only sound being from outside. As comfortable as the bed was, I couldn't get comfortable. I turned over onto my side, my back facing Dan.

"I didn't know I was offending you." Dan joked.

"Can't get comfortable." I moaned.

"My bed is perfectly comfortable, thank you." He said.

"Yeah, it is, but I cant get comfortable." I told him. I felt him move. I then felt him arm rest on my waist. "I thought you said we wouldn't be as close." I said.

"Yeah well, you're complaining. Now shut up and go to sleep." He said, pulling me slightly closer. I snuggled into his hold.

"Night Dan." I said.

"Night Phil." He said sleepily.

The next morning, I was woken up to Dan moving. I slowly opened my eyes and realised that I was more snuggled up to Dan than I was when I went to sleep. Our legs were tangled together, and my head was resting slightly lower than his chest. His hand was resting on my side. _So that would be why he woke me up._ Dan must have noticed that I was awake because he moved his arm from my side. I sat up, and Dan took his arm back that I had been laying on. Once he'd done that, I laid back down.

"You made my arm go dead." Was the first thing Dan said to me.

"Well good morning to you too." I said sarcastically.

"What time is it?" He asked, rubbing his arm. I picked my phone up and looked ay the time.

"11:26." I said. He groaned in response.

"I'm going to have a shower and get dressed. Get up." I said, throwing a pillow that was on the floor at him. I walked into the bathroom with my clothes.

I had a shower, brushed my teeth, and got dressed, then walked back into Dan's room. I could see he had moved, but only because of the laptop that was now sitting on his lap.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"What? I was waiting to have a shower." He told me.

"Sure." I said, not believing him.

"Look, I'm going now." He said, getting up and grabbing some clothes, then walked out the room towards the bathroom. I grabbed my phone, and unlocked it, checking the time. 11:57. I also saw that I had a new message from Chris.

'Hey, you in London yet?', was what it said. I had told him sometime last week that I was coming down to see Dan, and that I would go and see him as well.

'Yeah, I got here yesterday', I texted back.

'So, you wanna hang out today? Or are you busy?'. I decided to wait until Dan was back before replying, seeing if he has planned anything for today. When he finally made it back, about 15 minutes later, I asked him.

"Hey, are we doing anything today?" I asked.

"I haven't planned anything, why?" He asked

"Chris asked if we wanted to hang out." I told him.

"I'm cool with that." He said. I nodded, grabbing my phone.

'Yeah sure', I texted him.

'Is Dan coming? I haven't seen him since last week'.

'Yeah he's just getting ready. Is 1 ok?', I asked him.

'Yeah that's fine. See ya soon'. I didn't bother replying to that.

"We're meeting him at 1." I told Dan.

"Alright." He said. I got up and walked over to the bag I had brought with me. I opened it up, looking for my hair straighteners.

"Crap!" I said, a bit louder than expected.

"What?" Dan asked.

"I forgot my straighteners." I told him, dropping the bag.

"You can use mine if you want." He said, pointing to the straighteners on his desk.

"Oh my god, thank you. You're a life saver." I told him. I walked over to them and grabbed them, plugging them in. I waited until they had heated up, and then started straightening my hair.

"Leave them on when you're done." He said. I nodded.

"You should keep your natural hair." I told him.

"Eugh, why?" He asked.

"I like it." I said.

"It looks disgusting." He said.

"No it doesn't, it looks kind of cute." I said, laughing.

"Then you should keep yours." He said.

"Too late now. I've already straightened most of it." I told him. He rolled his eyes. I finished doing my hair, and then left them for Dan to use. He quickly straightened his hair, and then we left, running late because of Dan. Dan told me to text Chris to meet us at the park that was about 15 minutes away.

When we got there, Chris was sitting on a log. Dan quickly grabbed my hand before Chris saw us.

"To make it more believable." He said. I nodded. When Chris spotted us, he did what he usually does, and shouted.

"Hey." He shouted from where he was. We waited until we go closer to him before saying anything, but waved to him so he knew we had seen him.

"Hey guys." He said, when we reached him.

"Hey." We both said. We decided to sit on the grass and just talk for a while, catching up on our lives in the past week.

"So what was it like seeing your family again?" Chris asked.

"It was nice. I missed them all." I said.

"Yeah, I missed mine too." Chris said.

"Yeah." Dan said. We made small talk for a few more hours, before deciding to go home.

When Dan and I got in, Dan's mum was cooking dinner.

"Hey boys." She said as we walked into the kitchen.

"Hey mum." Dan said.

"Hey Susan." I greeted.

"I hope you like stir fry." She said.

"I love it." I smiled.

"Well it will be ready in about 5 minutes. Dan, why don't you set the table." She said.

"I'll help." I offered.

Once we had all finished eating, Dan and I retreated back up to his room to play more video games. That was how we spent most of that week, meeting up with Chris for a few hours, eating dinner, playing videos games, and then going to bed in the early hours of the morning, usually ending up cuddled up to each other.

When it was time for me to leave, Dan and Chris walked me to the train station. We only had a few minutes before my train arrived, so we used that time to say goodbye.

"See you in a couple of week, yeah?" Chris said, pulling me into a hug.

"Yeah, don't miss me too much." I joked as Chris released me form the hug.

"Don't worry, I wont. That's Dan's job." He laughed. I turned to Dan.

"See you soon." I said.

"Yeah, see you soon." He said, and pulled me into a hug. This time, before he had the chance to, I kissed him on the cheek, making sure that Chris couldn't see. I saw Dan's face go red, and I felt mine heat up as well. Just then, my train pulled in. we pulled away from each other, and I picked up my bag.

"See you soon." I said as I got on.

"Bye." They both shouted. When the train pulled away, and after waving to Dan and Chris until they were out of sight, I pulled out my iPod, and turned Muse on again.

The two weeks of the holidays flew past, meeting up with family and friends from home, and before I knew it, I was back on my way to university.

When I arrived, I went straight up to my room too see that Chris hadn't arrived yet. I unpacked my things and just laid on my bed, waiting for him to arrive. It only took him 20 minutes after I had laid down to get there.

"What's up." He said when he noticed me in the room.

"Hey." I greeted him. "Ready for a new term?" I asked.

"Can't wait." He said sarcastically. My phone went off, letting me know I had a text. It was from Dan.

'You back yet?'.

'Yeah, me and Chris in our room', I texted back. About 5 minutes later, there was a knock at the door. I got up and opened it. Dan threw his arms around me.

"Babe, I missed you so much." He said, pretending to cry.

"Get off me." I said laughing.

The three of us just hung out in mine and Chris' room for the next few hours. Even though Dan and I weren't going out, I quite liked being friends with him. It was always interesting. I loved my new friendship group.

* * *

**Thank you for reading :) I'm getting good at putting these up on time. I don't think I've missed a day so far :D**

**Thank you to DoodleDooo, RainbowPeaches, PhanFictionz, Midnight4568, NeverlandNat, ElzyPhangirl and GeorgieDanosaur for reviewing the last chapter :)**

**Reviews are love :)**

**Multifandomer :) xxx**


	7. Chapter 7: April-May

*****SPOILER ALERT*** ATTENTION! ATTENTION! PAY A-FUCKING-TTENTION!**

If you haven't read The Fault in Our Stars and you want to, **DON'T READ ON!** For the love of God, don't read on. There are **MAJOR** spoilers in this chapter about it, and I mean **MAJOR**. I'm talking end-of-the-book major. I suggest you stop reading his until you have read that, and then come back and read this.

If you don't want to read The Fault in Our Stars (although I don't know why you wouldn't) read on. You may not understand some of what is being said because I do quote the book, but that doesn't matter.

* * *

**Chapter 7: April/May**

**Dan POV**

For the rest of the holidays, I was up in my room, playing video games and scrolling through Tumblr. But now, it was the start of the new term, which meant classes again. I had been back 2 days, and now it was Monday morning, and time for my first class. I was dressed and ready to go, only running slightly late, however, I managed to make it just on time. I sat there through the whole lecture daydreaming, not paying attention to anything that was said, and not talking any notes. When it was finally over, I got up, and realised that I was going to have to ask someone for their notes. I asked one of the girls in my class, we were exactly friends, more acquaintances.

"Hey, can I get a copy of your notes? I wasn't paying attention." I told her.

"Yeah, I noticed that. I'll go make a copy of them now." She said, chuckling slightly. I followed her to the library, where she photocopied all the pages of notes she made. When it was done, she handed them to me.

"Here you go." She smiled.

"Thank you. You're a life saver." I told her, giving her a one-armed hug.

"Anytime. But maybe you should sort out what is on your mind." She advised before walking off. I thought for a second. What had I been thinking about all through the lecture? It was all a bit of a blur. I turned to walk out the library, but I spotted familiar black hair, and instantly I remembered what I had been thinking about. Phil.

Over the last couple of weeks of the holidays, once Phil had left, I realised that we were actually kind of friends now. I didn't realise before just how funny and genuinely nice he is. We had had so much fun in that week; it was probably the best week of the holidays, to be honest. I also got to know him better in that week, finding out how he would act at home, or with his friends. I saw a completely different side of him that week. I was used to the side that was nice because he had to be, the side that puts on an act to help someone. But that week, he had just seemed normal. I saw his funny, happy side. And I mean genuine happiness, not a fake smile he put on to humour Chris.

I realised that I had been staring a while, and snapped out of it. I decided to go over to him. I walked over, and sat on the opposite side of the table to him. He had his nose buried in a book, and didn't see or hear me sit down.

"Hey." I said, making him jump.

"Oh god." He said, putting a hand on his chest. "You scared me." He told me.

"Sorry." I smiled.

"What did you want? Something to do with Chris?" He asked.

"No, I was just in here, and I saw you, and I thought I would say hello." I told him.

"Oh. Alright then." He said. We sat in silence for a few moments.

"So, what're you reading?" I asked him.

"The Fault in Our Stars." He told me.

"I haven't read that one." I said.

"You should. It's amazing." He said.

"Well maybe I will then." I told him. "How come you're reading it here and not in your room?" I asked.

"I was in my room, but Chris was being loud and annoying, so I left him to it." He told me.

"Ah, I see." I said, chuckling slightly. "So how far through are you?" I asked him, gesturing to the book.

"Near the end, but this is the second time I've read it." He told me.

"The second?"

"I told you, it's a good book." He said.

"What's it even about?" I asked.

"A girl who has cancer, called Hazel, who meets this boy, Augustus, and they go to Amsterdam to find the author of Hazel's favourite book, An Imperial Affliction, but he turns out to be a dick." He told me.

"And why is that a good book?" I questioned.

"Well that's not all that happens, but I don't want to tell you anything else because otherwise it will ruin it." He said.

"Okay then." I said.

"You can borrow it after I've finished it if you want." He offered.

"Alright then." I smiled. "Well, I've got to go. I'll see you later." I said, standing up from my chair.

"Alright then. I'll drop this round later." He told me.

"Don't rush." I said. I waved as I walked out.

A few hours later, I was sitting in my room at my laptop, eating a Pot Noodle when there was a knock at the door. I got up from the desk, and opened it, still eating. On the other side of the door was Phil.

"Oh hey." I said, my mouth full of noodles.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." He scolded.

"Sorry mum." I said when I had finished. He laughed. "To what do I owe the pleasure then?" I asked. He held up the book he had been reading a few hours ago.

"I finished it." He told me, handing it to me.

"Oh, thanks." I said.

"Take as long as you like with it, but don't spill that on it." He said, pointing to the pot in my hand.

"Don't worry, I won't." I reassured him.

"I've got to get going, I only came here to drop that off." He told me.

"Okay then. See ya." I said.

"Bye." He said, walking out the door, closing it behind him. I put the pot down on my desk, and then turned the book over.

"Despite the tumour-shrinking medical miracle that has bought her a few years, Hazel has never been anything but terminal, her final chapter inscribed upon diagnosis. But when a gorgeous plot twist names Augustus Waters suddenly appears at Cancer Kid Support Group, Hazel's story is about to be completely rewritten." I read aloud. I sat back down at my laptop, putting the book on my desk. I scrolled through Tumblr some more, and finishing my Pot Noodle. When I had finished eating, I turned my laptop off and stood up. I threw the pot away, then grabbed the book and sat on my bed, making sure I was comfortable. I opened it up to the first page, there was a quote from a book called 'An Imperial Affliction'. I remember Phil saying something about that book in this book. I turned the page to an author's note. After skimming over that, I turned the page to see 'Chapter One' in big letters.

'_Late__in the winter of my seventeenth year, my mother decided I was depressed, presumably because I rarely left the house, spent quite a lot of time in bed, read the same book over and over, ate infrequently, and devoted quite a bit of my abundant free time to thinking about death.'_ Well this was sounding happy already. I carried on reading though.

I sat there for what only felt like 10 minutes. When I stopped to take a break from reading, it was 11:42pm. I had been reading for 3 hours, and I was a little over half way. I realised I should probably get some sleep as I had and early lecture in the morning. I got up and searched for a bit of paper to use as a book mark. When I found a bit, I placed it in the book. I then put the book on my desk. Got changed and brushed my teeth, then got into bed. I managed to fall asleep quite quickly that night, the reading making me tired.

In the morning, I was up and ready by 7:45. I was actually on time for a change. I picked up my bag, placing all the things I would need, my notepad, a pen, my folder, and then grabbed 'The Fault In Our Stars' to read after my lecture was over. I got to my lecture 5 minutes early, and walked in, taking a seat. I pulled out my notepad and my pen and began doodling while I waited.

When we started, I paid more attention this time, actually taking down notes. When the class was over, I picked up my notepad and put it in my bag, along with my pen. I walked out and decided that I would sit on the grass by the library and read.

When I got there, I found a spot in the shade, as there was actually sun today, under a tree. It was quite out of the way of everyone, so I wouldn't be disturbed. I got comfortable, pulling out the book, and opened it to when I was last night.

I sat there for ages, just reading. I was nearing the end of the book now. I had about 8 pages left. I had just got to the letter from Van Houten's assistant. I carried on reading. Then there was the letter from Augustus to Van Houten. I read all the way through it, coming to the last lines

'_I do, Augustus. I do.' _When I had finished, I sat there, just staring at the last page. I did so for a couple of minutes, before closing the book, and staring at the front cover.

"Dan?" I heard from in front of me, making me jump. I looked up to find Phil there, with a worried look on his face. "You okay? Why are you crying." He asked. I didn't even realise I was crying, but now that he mentioned it, I could feel the tears falling down my face. I shook my head. He sat down next to me.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"You, you bastard!" I said, raising my voice slightly.

"What did I do?" He asked, slightly shocked at my outburst.

"You. Didn't. Tell. Me. He. Died. At. The. End." I said, punctuating every word by hitting him with the book.

"Ow." He said. When I finally finished hitting him, he started laughing. "It would have ruined it if I told you." He said.

"You didn't even tell me it was sad. You just said they went to Amsterdam. There was no mention of anyone dying." I told him.

"Like I said, that would have ruined it." He told me again.

"You bastard." I said, shaking my head.

"I didn't know you were going to cry over it." He said.

"Did you?" I asked.

"What? Cry?" He asked. I nodded. "Yeah I did." He said, going a bit red.

"And yet you read it twice." I said.

"It's a good book. Don't you agree?" He asked.

"Yeah it is." I admitted. "It didn't have to make me cry though. Damn you John Green" I said. Phil laughed again from beside me.

"Well at least you're done crying." He chuckled.

"Shut up." I said, hitting him playfully with the book. "What time is it?" I asked, wiping away the last of the tears that were falling down my face.

"About 12 o'clock." He said. I nodded.

"Well you can have your book back now." I said, holding it out to him.

"Thanks." He said. "I have to get to a lecture now." He said.

"Okay. What me to walk you there?" I asked.

"If you want." He shrugged. I got up and picked up my bag. We started walking.

"Your eyes are still read and puffy." Phil told me.

"Crap." I said, covering them with my hands. I felt him grab my arm and pull me to the right.

"Careful. You almost walked in to someone." He said.

"Oops." I said, uncovering my eyes. "Does it look really bad?" I asked.

"Well it looks like you have bee crying, and it is kinda noticeable." He said.

"Now a good boyfriends would say, 'no you look fine, babe'." I joked.

"Shame I'm not your boyfriend then." He laughed. I laughed as well, but when I thought about it, it kind of was a shame. He would be quite a good boyfriend.

We finally reached the room his class was in.

"Well, this is where I leave you." I told him as we stopped.

"Thanks for walking me over." He said.

"Yeah, see, I'm a good boyfriend." I joked again.

"Course you are." He said. "Well, I better be going in now."

"Okay." I said.

"Okay." He said.

"Maybe 'okay' will be our 'always'." I quoted.

"Shut up." He said, playfully hitting my arm.

"Bye." I said.

"Bye." He said, going into the room. I turned around a walked back down the corridor, heading towards my block.

When I got there, I just sat on my bed, replaying what had just happened. Phil had seemed worried when he saw me crying, which was quite nice. He actually seemed like he cared, and Chris wasn't even around to see it. And we were laughing and joking without it seeming forced by either of us. It just felt natural. He really did seem like he would be a good boyfriend. Wait, why was I even thinking that? It's not like I want him as my boyfriend, this is just until the end of the year, and then we can go our separate way. But deep down, I knew that's not what I wanted. I thought when we started this that it would be easy. We would only have to be around each other when it was necessary, but I have started wanting to actually be around him. I enjoy his company. And me not wanting him as a boyfriend? Who am I kidding? He would be a great boyfriend. And that was what I wanted.

When we started this, I hadn't planned on actually starting to like Phil as anything more than a friend, but it seem things weren't actually going as planned.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) I have posted this a day early as I don't know what time I'm getting home tomorrow, you lucky lil' shits :)**

**Thanks to ElzyPhangirl, The-Key-To-Your-Heart, RainbowPeaches, GeorgieDanosaur, TheAdelaide9, Fabyisnotonfire, NeverlandNat, DoodleDooo, aleprbla and PhanFictionz for reviewing the last chapter :)**

**Reviews are love :) **

**Multifandomer :) xxx**


	8. Chapter 8: June

**Chapter 8: June**

**Phil POV**

It was June, which means it's close to Dan's birthday. I asked him when I stayed over his a couple of months ago. Rather than have Chris come up to me and tell me I need to do something for him, I took it upon myself to go and find Dan. I was on my way to his room, because it was 11 in the morning, and I had a class in half an hour, so I may as well find him now, but he was probably still asleep, so I will end up waking him up.

I arrived at his door and knocked on it. I heard a faint 'go away' from the other side.

"Dan! Open the door." I shouted. It was silent for a moment before I heard movement. The door soon opened.

"What do you want? It's too early." He told me, moving aside to let me in.

"Dan, its 11." I told him.

"Yeah, too early. What do you want?" He asked again.

"It's your birthday in a couple of days." I said.

"I know that." He said, sitting down on his bed.

"So we have to do something." I told him.

"Right, right. And what would that be? The usual?" He asked.

"Well that's what I was thinking." I said.

"Alright then. Come for about 8." He said.

"Okay then."

"Can I go back to sleep now?" He asked, not really waiting for an answer and just lying down.

"Yes. Have fun." I said.

"Yeah, don't let the door hit you on the way out." He said, pulling the cover up over him. I threw a pen that was on his desk at him. I heard him say 'ow' as I closed the door. I walked off laughing. 'The usual' was what we have done the last couple of times that it was a 'special occasion', sitting in Dan's room with a load of food, playing video games.

I went to my class, taking down the notes I needed to. When it was over, I got back to my room. Chris was now up, and sitting at his desk, probably doing something for class.

"Hey." I said as I walked in.

"Yo." He said.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Writing up some notes for class." He said.

"Didn't you do that in class?" I asked.

"You try reading that." He said, turning 'round to show me a bit of paper. I took it out of his hand and tried to read it, but I could only make out the word 'the', and even that was a struggle. I gave it back to him, making a face. "Yeah, that's what I thought. So no I have to sit here and try to interpret what this says." He said.

"Well have fun with that." I said, grabbing my laptop and sitting on my bed.

"Have you planned anything for Dan's birthday tomorrow?" Chris asked, still writing away.

"Yeah, we're going out." I said.

"Somewhere nice?" He asked.

"Yeah. Just this place I found." I told him. He made a noise to show he had heard. We both sat there for the next hour or so, me on Tumblr, and Chris writing up his notes.

"Shit!" Chris shouted unexpectedly.

"What?" I asked.

"I've got to get to class." He said, rushing around the room, putting his shoes on and grabbing his bag. "I'll see you later." He sad, rushing out the door, slamming it behind him.

"Bye." I called after him. I decided I should probably get some more studying done as exams started very soon, only a week away. I spent the rest of the day studying and scrolling through Tumblr.

Today was the 11th of June, Dan's birthday. I was going over there for 7, and this time, I was on time, unlike Valentines Day when I had been late because I hadn't realised the time. This time though, I was ready to leave by 7:45. At 7:50, I decided to leave so I could take a slow walk over there.

"If you come back late, it's not my fault if I'm asleep." Chris warned, referencing back to last time when he was passed out drunk and wouldn't open the door.

"Yeah, yeah." I said, waving him off. "See you later."

"Bye." He shouted as I walked out.

I slowly walked over to Dan's, still getting there by 6:57. I knocked on the door. A moment later, Dan answered it, topless.

"Oh crap. I thought you were going to be late again." He said, opening the door wider and letting me in.

"You have no faith in me." I said. I tried to stop myself from running my eyes over his naked torso, but I couldn't help it. It's not like I hadn't seen it before, but I couldn't help it.

"Like what you see?" Dan said, as he grabbed a top. I felt myself go red.

"Oh shut up." I said. "So, what food is it this time?" I asked him.

"Chinese? I'm in the mood for that." He answered.

"Well, it's your birthday, so whatever you want." I smiled.

"I'll just go call them." He said, picking up his phone from his bed.

"No." I said, hitting it out his hand so it fell back on there. "I'll order this time. It's your birthday, so I'm paying." I said. He rolled his eyes. I got my phone out and went to dial the number. "You got a number for a Chinese place?" I asked. He laughed, but went over to his desk and picked up a menu for a place I had never heard of. "Seriously? You have menus on your desk?" I asked.

"Well I need it for when I want takeaway." He told me. I rolled my eyes.

"What are you having?" I asked.

"It's circled on the sheet." He told me, going to sort out the TV.

"Really? You circled it?" I asked.

"I get the same thing every time, and I don't want to go hunting through the menu to find it." He told me.

"Where is it? I cant find it." I said.

"Inside somewhere." He said.

"That doesn't hel– oh wait, I found it." I said. After picking something for me, I called up and ordered the food. They said it would be here in about 45 minutes. The good thing about the university is that you could order food, and have it delivered to the accommodation office, and then they would ring you up and to tell you to go and get it, or if you were really lucky, and they liked you, they might send someone over with it. They didn't recommend doing this, but they didn't mind it. Dan and I played Mario Kart, as always, until we got the call to go and get it.

When my phone rang, I told them I would be over in a couple of minutes.

"Want me to come?" Dan asked.

"If you want." I said. We both put our shoes on and walked over there. When we arrived, we walked up to the desk.

"How can I help you boys?" The lady behind the desk asked.

"We're here to pick up the food that just arrived." I said.

"Phil Lester?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said. She picked up the 2 bags that were behind the desk.

"Here you go." She said, handing over the 2 bags.

"Thanks." I said taking them. We both walked out the office. Dan put his hand out.

"Pass me one." He said. I handed him one of the bags, and we carried on walking back to Dan's room.

When we arrived, we decided to eat before we carry on playing. We spoke about random things while we ate, Pokémon being one of the topics. We took our time eating, taking about an hour. When we finally finished, we went back to playing Mario Kart.

"Oh, I forgot." I said, pausing the game.

"What?" He asked.

"I got you this." I said, pulling out a present from my bag I had brought.

"You didn't have to get me anything." He said.

"I know." I told him. I handed him the present, and he unwrapped it.

"Oh my god, are you serious?" He said laughing. He lifted it up, looking at it properly. I had nought him a llama hat.

"I saw it and thought of you." I told him. "Put it on." I said. He put it on his head.

"How do I look?" He asked.

"Surprisingly, it doesn't look that bad on you." I said.

"Thanks." He said, still laughing slightly. He kept the hat on for the rest of the night.

Time flew by, and before I knew it, it was nearly midnight.

"Crap!" I said.

"What?" Dan asked.

"Chris is going to be asleep." I said, picking up my phone and dialling his number. It rang, and rang, but he didn't pick up. I tried again, but there was still no answer. "Shit." I said, dropping the phone down on to the floor.

"What's the problem with him being asleep?" Dan asked.

"I don't have my key. I didn't think I would be out this late." I said.

"Well you can stay here again if you want." He said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Well you did it last time, and it's not like we haven't shared a bed before." He chuckled.

"Thanks. Can I borrow some clothes?" I asked. He got up and raided his wardrobe, finding a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a top.

"You still haven't given back the last set of clothes I let you wear." He said as he gave them to me.

"Crap! You're right. I don't even know what they were now." I said.

"Me either." He said.

"I'm gonna go get changed." I said. I stood up and walked into the bathroom, quickly changing out of my clothes and into Dan's. When I came out, the room was dark. Dan was laying on his bed, the light from his phone shining on his face. I could see that he was topless again, however, I couldn't look this time because he had his covers over him. I put my clothes down in the corner and walked over to the bed. Dan put his phone down before moving over and lifting up the cover for me to get in, which I did. Remembering last time, I turned on my side, but instead of facing away from him, I decided to face him this time.

"Hi." He said quietly when I was finally comfortable, Dan's arm resting over my waist.

"Hi." I said shyly. We just stared at each other for a few minutes, neither of us saying anything. Dan was the first to break the eye contact.

"We should probably sleep, I have class at 8." He said.

"I don't have any classes tomorrow." I said.

"Oh, lucky you." He said sarcastically. "Night Phil." He said.

"Night Dan." I replied. In the darkness, I saw him shut his eyes. I heard Dan's breathing even out after a while, meaning he was asleep. I tried to get to sleep, but I couldn't, not matter how hard I tried. My mind was going into overdrive, but there was only one thing on my mind, and that was the boy in front of me.

It had only been recently, but I realised that I liked Dan, maybe more than I had ever intended to. He came across as a bit of a dick at first, but once I'd got to know him, I found out he's actually quite a nice person. He's funny and can actually be nice, instead of being the annoying twat he used to be. Looking at him while he was asleep, he looked so peaceful and young, not that he didn't look young anyway, but when he was asleep, he looked even younger.

After what felt like hours, I managed to fall asleep, helped by the sound of Dan's soft breathing.

I woke up the next morning to find the bed next to me empty. I remembered Dan saying something about an early class last night, but I thought he would have woken me up before he left, telling me to leave as well. I turned over in the bed to see Dan sitting at his desk. I let out a yawn, causing Dan to turn around.

"Oh, you're awake." He said.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"10:30." He said.

"You've already been to class?" I asked.

"And come back, clearly. I didn't want to wake you, so I just left you there. I thought you would have woken up while I was gone, so I left a note, but you didn't." He said.

"You could have woken me up, I wouldn't have minded." I said.

"Nah, you're cute when you sleep." He said. I felt my face heat up, but I didn't say anything. He chuckled.

"Is my phone up there?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said, and then chucked me the phone. I unlocked it and saw a text message from Chris.

'Stayed the night again?', it said.

'Yeah', was all I texted back.

"What are you doing?" I asked Dan.

"Just studying." He said.

"Oh, I'll leave then. I don't want to get in your way." I said, going to get up out the bed.

"No, you're fine. I don't mind you being there." He said.

"Oh. Alright then." I said, laying back down in the bed.

"Actually," He started, walking over to be the bed and pushing me over so he could get in as well, "You can test me." He said, handing me the bit of paper he had been reading from.

"I don't know if I'll be able to read it properly, I don't have my contacts in or have my glasses on me." I told him.

"You wear glasses?" He asked.

"Yeah, have you never seen them?" I asked.

"No. get Chris to bring them over." He said. I sighed, but texted Chris anyway.

'Can you bring my glasses and a few pages of my notes to Dan's please?'. I got a reply about a minute later.

'Am I gonna be scarred when I get there?', he replied. I rolled my eyes.

'No', I texted.

'I'll be there in 10'.

"He'll be here in ten minutes." I told Dan.

"What to do 'til then." He said.

"Sleep?" I offered.

"As much as I would like to, no." He said, rolling his eyes. We settled on just talking until Chris got here.

When he knocked on the door, Dan got up to answer it.

"Thanks." Dan said as he took the stuff from Chris.

"S'alright." Chris said. "Hey." He said, looking over to me.

"Hey." I said.

"Will you be back at any point today?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, at some point." I told him.

"Well I will be in studying all day, so just knock on the door." He told me.

"Will do." I said.

"See ya later guys." He said.

"Bye." We both said. Dan closed the door, and then got back in the bed.

"Here you go." He said, handing me my stuff. I put my glasses on and moved the notes aside.

"They look good on you." He commented.

"Thanks." I said, blushing slightly. There was a moment of silence.

"So anyway, test me." He said. We spent the next couple of hours testing each other for our upcoming exams. At some point during the day, we had gotten up to get food, before going straight back to Dan's room and getting back in to bed.

When it got to about 7, I decided that I should probably leave.

"I better get going, Chris might start worrying." I joked.

"Alright then." He said. We both got out the bed.

"I'll bring these back at some point." I said, gesturing to the clothes I was wearing.

"Yeah, with the other lot." He said.

"Yeah, yeah." I said. We walked to the door.

"Thanks for actually making my birthday fun. I had a good time." He said, going slightly red.

"Yeah, me too." I said.

"I'll see you soon." He said.

"See you soon." We both stepped forward and hugged each other, not needing to ask about it this time. When we pulled apart, I opened the door and started walking down the corridor.

"Bye." He shouted. I turned as I got to the end of the corridor.

"Bye." I said, waving. I carried on walking to my room. I thought back to last night and today. Today was the first time Dan and I had actually spent time together without it having something to do with Chris, and I liked it.

I walked up to my room and knocked on the door. Chris answered it a few moments later.

"Oh, you decided to come back. I thought you got lost." He joked.

"Shut up." I said, walking in.

"Did you have fun?" He asked.

"Yeah, I did." I said truthfully.

"Good, good." He said. We both spent the rest of the night on our laptops. When it came to going to sleep, I had trouble, just like last night, and for the same reason as well. Dan. After the day I had spent with him, plus last night, I found out that he is a really nice and funny person. And I realised, that I was falling for him, and I was falling fast.

* * *

**Thank you for reading :D The next chapter will be up either Wednesday or Thursday :) **

**Thank you to The-Key-To-Your-Heart, ElzyPhangirl, DoodleDooo, PhanFictionz, RainbowPeaches, NeverlandNat, Wizardslover, awesomeduck, rebecca and TheAdelaide9 for reviewing the last chapter :)**

**Reviews are love :)**

**Multifandomer :) xxx**


	9. Chapter 9: June-July

**Chapter 9: June/July**

**Dan POV**

The end of the year was drawing nearer, which meant mine and Phil's agreement was nearly over. If I'm honest, I don't want it to end. Over these few months, I've actually enjoyed pretending to be Phil's boyfriend. But in 2 weeks, that will all be over. I wont even see Phil for 2 months. I have decided that I'm going to spend as much time as I can with Phil without him getting suspicious.

'Hey, do you and Chris want to hang out later?', I texted Phil.

'Sure. What do you wanna do?', he replied about a minute later. I didn't even know what I wanted to do, I just wanted to hang out.

'Sit on grass downstairs and chill? By the log?', I texted.

'Be there in 20 mins'. I got dressed and put my shoes on in 10 minutes, and then left to go and meet them.

I was the first one there. I sat on the log and waited. I only had to wait for a few minutes when I saw them.

"Hey." I said, when they were close enough.

"Hey." They both said. We all sat on the grass and spent the next few hours just talking and acting like complete idiots. When it got late, we decided that we should probably go. Chris had said he needed to revise for an exam he has in 2 days, and Phil said he was going to go to bed early because he had an exam tomorrow. We parted ways with a 'goodbye' and 'good luck'.

I got back to my room, and decided that I should study for the exam I had in a few days. It was my last one, and then I was done. Once all our exams were over, we had up to a week to move out of our room, as we change rooms each year. The latest we could leave was the 1st of July, which was when I was leaving, and I hoped that was when Phil and Chris were leaving. I grabbed my notes, and sat on my bed, reading them over and over, getting the information to stick in my head.

I woke up the next morning, still in my clothes from last night, having fallen asleep while studying. I spent the day studying some more, as well as the next few days, until my exam. Once my exam was over, I had a week until I had to leave.

During that week, I met up with Phil and Chris most days. We did different things, from just sitting on the grass on campus, to going to the cinema, or a pub or something, anything we could to entertain ourselves. But the end of the term was drawing closer at a very fast pace, and before we knew it, it was the last full day there. Tomorrow we would be leaving for 2 months.

We had planned that we were going to go to the pub tonight, and possibly get wasted. I had spent the day packing all my stuff so I wouldn't have to do any tomorrow, not knowing how hung-over I was going to be. We were meeting at 9pm, and it was currently 8:55, and I was running late. I had just started straightening my hair, and it would take at least 10 minutes. I managed to finish in just over 5 minutes this time. I grabbed my wallet and put it in my pocket, along with my keys. I walked quickly down the corridor and down the stairs. I got to the pub within 10 minutes, even though it was a 15 minute walk. I walked in and scanned the room for the familiar faces. I eventually spotted them sitting at a table in the corner. I walked over. They had already ordered me a pint of beer.

"Hey guys." I said, slightly out of breath having speed walked here. Chris looked at his wrist.

"Bit late, aren't we?" He joked.

"Shut up, you don't even have a watch." I said sitting down.

"Fine then." He said, and picked up his phone, looking at the time. "Bit late, aren't we?" He said again, showing me the time on his phone. I stuck my finger up at him.

"I didn't realise the time." I said. They just rolled their eyes at me.

By the end of the night, we had had too many shots to remember, at least 3 pints each, and a variety of other drinks we decided to try. We were completely smashed. We all managed to make it back to Phil and Chris' room where we all passed out.

I was woken up in the morning by a sharp ringing noise. I slowly opened my eyes, quickly shutting them again form the blinding light, we hadn't shut the curtains last night.

"Turn it off." I heard Chris say from somewhere in the room, somewhere quite close. When I finally opened my eyes, I turned my head to see Chris right by me. We had all crashed on Chris' bed last night. I had had my head resting on Chris' leg, who was lying at an angle on his stomach, his head on the pillow. Phil was lying next to me with his head on my shoulder.

"Will someone turn that off." Phil demanded without opening his eyes. I heard Chris sigh before rolling over slightly, disturbing me and Phil. Chris reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, as that was the source of the noise.

"Shit!" He shouted, moving to sit up very quickly, kneeing me in the head and almost kicking Phil in the face.

"Careful." Phil said. Chris ignored him, answering his phone finally.

"Hello… An hour?... Okay then…. See you then. Bye." He said, hanging up the phone. "Move, quick. Hurry up." He said, ushering us off his bed.

"What the hell?" I asked, getting up off the floor where Phil and I had been pushed. Chris said nothing, only grabbing his suitcase from under his bed and putting it on the bed.

"What's the rush?" Phil asked, holding a hand to head.

"My mum will be here in an hour to pick me up." He said, rushing around the room, grabbing his clothes.

"What's the time?" Phil asked.

"11." He said.

"Shit!" Phil shouted. I think that's only the second time I've heard him swear since we started talking. He then got his suitcase from under his bed. He struggled to get in to on the bed, but eventually managed. He opened it up, and I could see he had nearly finished packing. He ran to his wardrobe, packing the last few things.

"Didn't you think to pack beforehand?" I asked, more directed at Chris.

"I've been busy." Chris said.

"Sure you have." I laughed.

"Have you packed?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, I just have to get my stuff." I said.

"What time are you leaving?" Phil asked.

"1." I told him. "What about you?" I asked.

"Same time." He said.

"So we get an hour to ourselves." I joked.

"I'm feeling the love guys." Chris said, his voice slightly muffled because his head was currently buried in his wardrobe.

After a mad dash to pack everything, which involved me helping because otherwise he wouldn't have finished, and sorting out our headaches as best as we could, we walked down to the car park where Chris was being picked up. When we got there, his mum was already there. He walked over to the car and put his suitcase in the book. He walked back over to us.

"Well, I guess I'll see you in 2 months. Spain is calling me." He laughed.

"See you then." I said. He pulled me into a hug. After breaking apart, he walked over to Phil.

"Bye." Phil said, pulling Chris into a hug.

"Don't miss me too much." He joked as he pulled away.

"No trouble of that." I laughed.

"Thanks." He said sarcastically. I grinned at him. He got into the car and rolled the window down. "Bye!" He shouted as the car pulled away, waving until he was out of sight. We waited there until he disappeared.

"Want to get some lunch?" I asked Phil.

"Sure." He said. We walked to the café that was just round the corner.

After eating our lunch and chatting, we went our separate ways, agreeing to meet at the car part at 12:50 to say goodbye. I got back to my room at 12:35, so I had about 10 minutes. I sat on my bed, looking around the room that I was going to miss. That made me think of other things I was going to miss, mainly Phil. Over the past couple of months, the little crush I had had intensified. I guessed we would never actually go out, so I was making the most of it while I could. I wasn't going to see him for 2 months, and by the time we come back, we will have 'broken up', but I didn't really want that, but I wasn't about to tell him. Id rather be just friends than ruin anything between us. With that thought, I looked at my phone to see it was time for me to leave. I grabbed all my stuff and walked to the car park. It was a bit of a struggle as I had to get the bags downstairs by myself, but I eventually managed it.

When I got there, Phil was already there.

"Hey." I said as I reached him.

"Hey." He said. We stood in silence for a minute. "So," He started. "When we come back, we will no longer be 'dating'." He said, using air quotes when he said dating.

"No, you're free of me." I said, trying to joke about it, but I really didn't want it to end.

"Right." He said. There was a look on his face that I couldn't place. A car drove into the car park, shortly followed by another one.

"There's my mum." I said.

"Yeah, my mum is behind." He told me. We both walked over to our cars and put our stuff in, before walking back over to each other.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye then." I said.

"You say it like you're not coming back next year. Don't be so dramatic." He smiled.

"Bye then." I said.

"Bye." He said. We hugged each other, this one different form the rest. We just stood there holding each other for what felt like ages. When we finally pulled apart, we said one last goodbye before getting into our cars. We waved to each other as I pulled away. Once I couldn't see the car anymore, I turned to the front, looking out the window.

"You okay?" My mum asked.

"Yeah, fine." I lied, resting my head against the window. The truth was I was going to miss Phil, and that made me feel like crap. But it was only 2 months, and maybe we could still be friends.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) So, because The-Key-To-Your-Heart asked so nicely, I am uploading early :) I will update again either Saturday or Sunday :) **

**Thank you to Moonfruit Infusion, RainbowPeaches, kklala1214, The-Key-To-Your-Heart, DoodleDooo, ElzyPhangirl, TheAdelaide9, NeverlandNat, GeorgieDanosaur and PhanFictionz for reviewing the last chapter :)**

**Reviews are love :)**

**Multifandomer :) xxx**


	10. Chapter 10: September

**Chapter 10: September**

**Phil POV**

I was in the car on the way back to London. It had been 2 months since I had been there, and those to months had flown by, although the days seemed to drag on. But we were about 20 minutes away from the university.

Over these couple of months, I haven't lost contact with Dan. A few times during the holidays, we had texted, and even spoken on Facebook. I had also spoken to Chris a few times, but only on Facebook because he was in Spain for a few weeks.

I had gotten an email a week ago saying what room I was going to be staying in, and that I had to go and pick up my key. It turns out, I was in the same room as last year, but they didn't tell me if I had a roommate, or who it was, so I just had to hope they were nice.

After finally arriving and saying goodbye to my parents, I went to get my key. Once I had picked it up, I made my way over there. I was told that my roommate was already here and had picked up their key, so they would probably be in there unpacking. Once I had got up there, I opened the door and immediately dropped my suitcase in shock of who I was sharing with. Chris. I thought we changed at the beginning of the year, but apparently not. Did this mean that Dan and I would have to carry on with our pretend dating.

Chris must have heard me either open the door or drop the suitcase, because he turned around.

"Phil!" He shouted, running at me and throwing his arms around me. I stood there in shock for a second, before hugging him back.

"Hey." I said. He let go of me.

"Roomies again this year." He said.

"I can see that." I said.

"So how was your summer?" He asked.

"Good." I said as I walked into the room, putting my suitcase on my bed. "You look very tanned." I said.

"Yeah, 5 weeks in Spain." He said.

"Lucky." I said, sitting on my bed in front of my suitcase.

"Didn't you go anywhere?" He asked.

"I went to Florida, but as you can see, I don't have a tan." I told him.

"Sucks for you." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"So did you meet anyone on holiday?" I asked.

"Nah, I'm still on the lookout around here." He said. Crap. Let's hope he doesn't mean Dan. And speak of the devil.

"So how's Dan?" Chris asked, unpacking more of his stuff.

"Dan?" I asked.

"Yeah, you know, Dan, your boyfriend." He said.

"Oh, Dan." I said. "Um, he's…good." I said. I hadn't actually spoken to Dan in about 2 weeks.

"Did you two have loads of 'fun'?" He said, winking.

"Shut up." I said. I pulled my phone out of my pocket, sending a text to Dan.

'You here yet? Chris is still on the lookout around here', I texted him. I got a reply about 2 minutes later.

'Just pulled up. What did you say about us?', he asked.

'Nothing specific. He asked how you were', I told him.

'Lie', was all the next message said. What did that mean? Lie about how he was? Lie about us still being together.

'What does that mean?', I asked.

'Say we're still together'. I sighed, not bothering to reply.

"You sure there's no one around here you like the look of?" I asked Chris.

"Well there is Dan, but he's off limits." He winked. I couldn't tell if he was joking or not, but he didn't say anything else.

"Yeah." I said. While I was happy about having to pretend to be dating Dan again, I didn't want to carry on lying to Chris. Our whole friendship has been based on a lie really. All because Dan didn't want to offend him, and now, if he finds out, he's going to hate both of us, and as annoying as Chris can be, he is a good friend. I was really screwed.

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Chris said. He walked over to the door. From where I was I couldn't see who it was, but Chris told me who it was when he shouted.

"Dan!" Chris threw his arms around the person at the door, who I now knew was Dan.

"Hey." He said, hugging Chris back.

"How did you know what room we were in?" Chris asked.

"Phil texted me." He said, looking over at me. "Hey." He said.

"Hey." I said. He walked over and sat on my bed next to me, pulling me into a sideways hug. I put my arm around his waist, hugging back.

"We need to talk." I whispered in his ear.

"We'll be right back." Dan said to Chris. We both got up and walked outside the door and down the corridor a bit. "So what happened?" He asked.

"I asked him if he had found anyone he liked the look of, and he said that there was you, but you were off limits." I told him.

"Which means we need to carry on." He told me.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Is that a problem?" He asked.

"I don't like lying to him." I told him.

"You've been doing it for 9 months." He said.

"Yeah, 9 months too long." I said.

"Please?" He begged. I looked at him for a moment.

"Fine." I sighed, giving in.

"Thank you." He said, hugging me.

"What have I told you about that?" I asked. He let go.

"Don't do that?" He asked.

"Exactly." I told him. We walked back into the room.

"Everything alright?" Chris asked.

"Fine." I said.

"Well, id better get unpacking then." Dan said. "I'll see you later."

"See ya." Chris said.

"Bye." I said, turning round to start unpacking my suitcase. I heard the door close, signalling that Dan had left.

"You sure everything's okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, but he has a lot of stuff, so he wants to get unpacked." I told him.

"What was that about out there then?" He asked.

"Oh nothing. Just wanted to ask me something." I said.

"Something?" He asked.

"Yeah, just something." I said.

"A sexual something?" He asked.

"Chris!" I said shocked.

"What?" He asked laughing.

"You're terrible." I told him.

"I was just inquiring." He said.

"Well don't." I laughed.

"Fine." He said, turning back to his suitcase. I wondered how long Dan and I would have to lie for again. Hopefully not too long, I don't know how much longer I can keep this up for.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) There is only 4 more chapters after this one. It's almost over :( But I will have another story coming out after this one, which I just finished writing last night, so look out for it :)**

**Thank you to The-Key-To-Your-Heart, DoodleDooo, ElzyPhangirl, NeverlandNat, kklala1214, RainbowPeaches, TheAdelaide9, PhanFictionz and TheRandomOne for reviewing the last chapter :)**

**Reviews are love :)**

**Multifandomer :) xxx**


	11. Chapter 11: October

**Chapter 11: October**

**Dan POV**

We had been back just over a month now. Phil and I had carried on with our 'relationship', which I was quite happy about because it meant that we could still hang out with each other. It was 2 days before Halloween, and so far, I had seen at least 3 people this week walking around in some sort of costume. The people here were very enthusiastic about it.

I was sitting in the library, when someone sat in the chair next to me. I was about to have a go at them, asking them why they would choose to sit here when there are plenty of other seats, when, before I could even lift my head up, they spoke.

"Hey Dan." Chris said. I looked up at him.

"Hey." I said.

"What you doing?" He asked.

"Reading." I said, holding up a textbook.

"Sounds boring." He said. We were both silent for a minute. "So," He started. "You going to the Halloween party?" He asked.

"I don't know." I said. I hadn't really thought about it.

"You should. I'm going to convince Phil to go as well." He told me. I thought about it. "You can dress up in a ridiculous costume." He said.

"Yeah, 'cause that will make me want to go." I said.

"Come on." He begged.

"Fine." I sighed.

"Yay!" He shouted, which made a few people look over, but he just ignored them. "I'm gonna go talk to Phil now." He said, standing up. He went to walk off, but turned back around. "One more thing. They said that couples should come dressed in matching outfits." He said, then left the library. I just started at the door, thinking about what he said. Why did we have to match? Couldn't we just go in our own costumes? I sat in the library for another 10 minutes, but I couldn't concentrate anymore. I decided to go to my room and just relax. I grabbed my stuff and walked out the library.

I must have fallen asleep in my room because I was woken up to the sound of my phone. I unlocked it to see a text message from Phil.

'Chris said you agreed to go to a party', was what it said.

'Yeah the Halloween one', I texted back.

'Matching costumes? Really?'. I laughed to myself.

'I know. You going then?', I asked.

'Might as well'.

'What costumes?'. I didn't really mind what we went as.

'Barbie and Ken?', he asked. Okay, I didn't mind anything, except that.

'No', was all I said.

'I was joking. What about Mario and Luigi?'. I thought for a second.

'I'm okay with that', I told him.

'Now we just need to buy them', he said.

'There is a costume shop in town I think', I said, vaguely remembering it from the times I have been into town.

'We could go get them now if you're not busy', he suggested.

'Sure. I'll meet you at the bus stop in 10 minutes'. I got off my bed and started getting ready.

We got the bus into town, and after about 15 minutes of searching, we finally found the shop. It took us a few minutes to find the costumes we wanted, but we eventually did. We got the bus back to the campus, stopping where we would normally go our separate ways.

"I can't believe I'm going to be wearing this." I said laughing slightly.

"Same. I'm going to look like an idiot." He said. "So are we arriving together then?" He asked.

"If you want." I said.

"Well it starts at 7, but we can turn up whenever." He told me.

"9 it is then." I laughed.

"I'll be ready for 8." He told me.

"Fine." I said. "You can come to mine though because it is closer to the party." I told him.

"Whatever." He said. "See you later." He said.

"Bye." I said, and walked to my room.

The next day passed quickly, and now it was 7pm. I was lying on my bed scrolling through Tumblr. I decided that I should probably start getting ready. I got up and had a shower, then got my costume sorted.

I was just finishing getting ready when there was a knock at the door. I opened it up to see Phil in his Luigi costume. I covered my mouth to stop myself from laughing.

"Don't." He said. "And you don't look much better." He told me. I moved out the way to let him in.

"Where's your moustache?" I asked him as I closed the door. He went into his pocket and pulled it out. "You have to put it on." I told him.

"Maybe when we get there." He said, putting it back in his pocket. "You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." I said, grabbing my moustache and putting it on my pocket. "What did Chris goes as?" I asked.

"Batman." He said. I laughed. We made our way to where the party was.

When we arrived, I could see a variety of different costumes. There were quite a few people in matching costumes, which made it easy to spot who the couples here were. There were a few people that were already drunk, but the majority of people were still pretty sober. We went over and grabbed a drink, before going off to find Chris.

We found him by the food.

"Hey guys." He said over the music. "Nice costumes." He said., laughing slightly.

"Haha, nice Batman outfit." I said sarcastically. He just laughed. I looked at what food was there. There was a load of sweets, obviously because it's Halloween, and that's what you eat on Halloween, and there were also Toffee Apples. I picked one up and bit into it.

"Seriously?" Phil said to me.

"What?" I asked innocently. "Try it." I said, holding it out to him. He took a bite from the other side.

"Not bad." He said.

"Aw, you two are so cute." Chris told us. I felt my face heat up, so I tried to hide it by taking another bite of the apple. I looked over at Phil, but he was slightly turned away so I couldn't see his face. When he finally turned back, I could see the hint of a blush on his cheeks. I smiled to myself. He was adorable when he blushed.

By the end of the night, we had done apple bobbing and gotten slightly tipsy. We were able to walk home though, having to support Chris who got a little more drunk that us. When we made it back to Phil and Chris' room, we managed to get Chris on the bed right before he passed out. I said goodbye to Phil, and then went back to my room.

Tonight had been fun, even though I didn't really want to go when Chris had suggested it, it turned out to be a fun night. And I got to spend more time with Phil, acting more like a couple than I think we ever have. I just don't know how much longer this is going to carry on for, and I still don't want it to end.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) So, I have decided to be nice today (and because The-Key-To-Your-Heart asked so creepily) and I have uploaded the next chapter a day early, so here it is :) This is more of a filler chapter, but I can assure you that the next chapter will be more interesting ;)**

**Thank you to DoodleDooo, RainbowPeaches, Midnight4568, NeverlandNat, ElzyPhangirl, PhanFictionz, TheAdelaide9, Fabyisnotonfire, Tessa (dude, sign in and review so we can talk :P ), GeorgieDanosaur (and you, sign in so we can talk :P ) and The-Key-To-Your-Heart for reviewing the last chapter :) **

**Reviews are love :)**

**Multifandomer :) xxx**


	12. Chapter 12: November

**Chapter 12: November**

**Phil POV**

It had been a few days since the Halloween party, and it was now bonfire night. The university was putting on a firework show at 10pm, and anyone could go. There would be places to buy hot chocolate, tea and coffee as it was quite cold now. There would also be places to buy food. They had been advertising it all around the university, so it was hard not to know about, so it wasn't a shock when Chris asked me if I was going.

"Probably." I told him.

"Is Dan coming as well?" He asked.

"I don't know. You would have to ask him." I said.

"He's your boyfriend, you ask him." Chris said.

"You want him to go." I countered.

"Don't you?" He asked.

"I don't mind." I said, although secretly I did want him to go. Chris was still there, waiting for something. I sighed. "If I ask him, will you leave me to study in peace?" I asked. He nodded. I groaned, but grabbed my phone from beside me.

'You going to the firework thing later? Chris is asking'. I got a reply about a minute later.

'Not you asking? ;)'. I rolled my eyes.

'No it's not me asking. Chris wont leave me alone until you answer', I texted him. Chris was still waiting.

'Yeah probably. Are you?'.

'Yeah', was all I texted.

"Yes he's coming." I said to Chris.

"Good. We can all sit around the bonfire with mugs of hot chocolate, singing songs." He joked.

"You have fun with that." I said. My phone went off again.

'I'll see you there at 10 then ;)', it said.

'See you there', I replied. I put my phone back down and went back to studying. I looked up again.

"You can go now." I said.

"Alright, I'm going. Geez child." He laughed. I picked up the nearest thing to me and threw it, without even realising what it was until it left my hand.

"No wait! Throw that back." I said. I had thrown the stuffed lion that Dan had got me for my birthday. Chris picked it up off the ground and looked at it for a second, before throwing it back.

"Something special?" He asked.

"It was what Dan got me for my birthday." I told him. He didn't say anything, just nodded.

"Well, I'm going now. I'm running late for class." He told me.

"That's what you get for being annoying." I told him. He put his middle finger up at me.

"Bye." He said.

"Bye." I said as he walked out the room. I was left to study in peace.

At 9:55, Chris and I made our way to where the bonfire and firework shows was happening. I had texted Dan to ask if he was there already, and he said he was over buying a drink. We made our way over to where they were being sold, just as Dan was about to order. He spotted us just as he was about to asked for his.

"Can I have 3 hot chocolates please?" He asked. The woman that was there got to making them, letting him know how much they were. He handed the money over, and she put the 3 drinks on the counter. He nodded his head towards them, looking at Chris and I.

"You didn't have to buy them for us." I said as I picked it up. He just shrugged. We went and found a space to sit. It was very cold this evening, so I had my coat on, but I was still kind of cold. This finished at 12, but I think the fireworks were at 11, so I could leave after that. I would only have to brave it for a little longer.

Chris had disappeared a few minutes ago, leaving Dan and I to sit in silence.

"It's quite cold to night." He said, trying to start a conversation. I nodded, taking a sip of my drink that was going cold very fast. "What time do the fireworks start?" He asked.

"11, I think." I said. He pulled out his phone and looked at the time.

"35 minutes to go then." He said, and then put his phone away again.

Chris came back a little while later, but he wasn't on his own this time. He had another boy with him.

"Hey guys. This is Pj. Pj, this is Dan and Phil." He said, pointing to us as he said our names.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." We both chorused.

"Are you sitting with us?" Dan asked.

"If it's alright." Pj said.

"'Course it is." I said. They both sat down.

"So, you in your first year here?" Dan asked Pj.

"No, I'm in my second, but I transferred universities." He told us.

"How come?" I asked.

"I didn't like the course they were doing at the other one." He told us. I nodded.

"What course are you doing?" Chris asked.

"A Media course." He answered.

"Cool." He said. We carried on talking for a little while longer, but the direction of the conversation soon went to Dan and I.

"So Chris said that you two are going out?" Pj said as more of a question.

"Yeah." Dan answered.

"How long?" Pj asked.

"Since October last year." Dan said.

"Oh cool. So what did you do for your anniversary? If you don't mind me asking." He added at the end.

"We went out to a restaurant." I answered. That was what we had told Chris. In reality though, we had gone to the cinema to see a horror movie that had just come out, and then went back to Dan's to play video games and each takeaway.

"That's nice." Pj said.

"You know, you two aren't very affectionate in public." Chris mused.

"We don't like PDAs." Dan said. I nodded.

"But like, I've never seen you two kiss." He pushed.

"Why would you want to?" Dan asked. Chris just shrugged.

"Go on." Chris said.

"What?" I asked.

"Kiss." He smiled. Dan stuttered for a second before managing to get his sentence out.

"I told you, we don't like PDAs." He said.

"Yeah, but no one else is looking." Chris said. "It's just one kiss. Come on." He said. I just sat there. Dan looked at me, and I turned my head to look at him. We had a silent conversation, coming to the conclusion that we didn't know what to do. "Just one." Chris said again.

"Fine." I said after a pause. Dan looked at me wide-eyed, as if to say 'are you serious?'. I subtly shrugged my shoulders. He looked back over to an expectant Chris, and the quietly sighed. He moved so he was in front of me. He leaned forwards, his face centimetres away from mine. He looked down to my lips, then into my eyes, as if asking for permission. I nodded very slightly. He leaned forwards a bit more and connected our lips.

The kiss wasn't like any other kiss I'd had, not that I had actually kissed many people. The kiss was slow and gentle. Our lips moved in sync with each other. It went on for about a minute before Dan finally pulled away. When he did, he didn't move from where he was for a few seconds, just staring into my eyes. Eventually he did move and went back to where he was sitting before, but maybe a bit closer to me.

"See, now was that so hard?" Chris said.

"Shut up." I said quietly. There was an announcement saying that the fireworks would start in the next 5 minutes. We all got into a place where we would be able to see the fireworks easily. We were now sat under a tree, but we were still able to see where the fireworks would be. Dan was leaning against it, and I was next to him. There was a cold breeze that blew past us, causing me to shiver.

"You cold?" Dan mumbled in my ear. I nodded. He shuffled up so he was leaning against the tree properly, and then moved his legs apart, tapping the space in front of him. "Come here." He said. I looked at him for a second, before getting up and sitting in between his legs. I sat in front of him, and he put his arms around my waist, pulling me back against his chest. He locked his hands together and rested them comfortably on my stomach. I pulled his hands apart, and held them in my own. Both our hands were freezing, but hopefully the would warm up soon. I rested my head against his chest, and we waited for the fireworks.

I could hear Chris and Pj saying something about the bonfire next to us, but I couldn't be bothered to actually listen to what they were saying. There was another announcement saying the fireworks were about to start, which shut the boys next to us up.

As the fireworks started, there was an array of different colours in the sky. I felt Dan rest his chin on my shoulder, and I could feel his breath on my ear, causing me to shiver. I felt him tighten his hold slightly. Suddenly, he did something completely unexpected. He kissed my cheek. Chris wasn't looking, he was to absorbed in the colours in the sky to bother with us at the moment, so I don't know why he did it, but I didn't question it. He held his lips there for a few seconds longer than you normally would, and I leaned into it.

After about 15 minutes, the display was over. The bonfire was still going, but a few people left because they only came for the fireworks. The four of us were still sat under the tree, me still in Dan's hold, and Chris and Pj sat next to us. We sat there for a little while longer, before deciding we were going to go back to our rooms. Chris told us that he was going to walk Pj back to his room, and Dan had said that he would walk me to mine. As we left Chris and Pj, we were holding hands, and on the way over to my room, he didn't let go, and neither did I.

When we finally made it back to my room, he turned to face me, still holding my hand.

"Well, this was fun." He said, sounding a bit shy.

"Yeah, it was." I said, just as shyly.

"Well, um, goodnight." He said.

"Night." I said. He leaned forwards and pressed a kiss to my cheek, and then let go of my hand.

"Um, bye." He said, and started walking off down the corridor.

"Bye." I said, just as he was about to turn the corner. I stood there for a few moments longer, raising a hand to my cheek where Dan's lips had just been, for the second time that night.

I eventually walked into my room, replaying the events of the night over in my head. I'm not even sure what happened anymore. Chris got us to kiss, and then Dan had been all romantic the rest of the night, letting me cuddle up to him, kissing my cheek on more than one occasion, and holding hands while we walked back. I don't know what this means for us, and I don't know what is going to happen now. All I know is that I don't want this to end.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) To all you people that have been asking for some phan action, was this okay? :P I will upload again on Thursday :)**

**Thank you to DoodleDooo, ElzyPhangirl, silecelikeawhisper, PhanFictionz, TheAdelaide9, uhnonniemiss, RainbowPeaches, NeverlandNat, Midnight4568, osnapitzarisya, GeorgieDanosaur and awesome duck for reviewing the last chapter :)**

**Reviews are love :)**

**Multifandomer :) xxx**


	13. Chapter 13: December

**Chapter 13: December**

**Dan POV**

The last few days before the end of term are always full of stress. The fact that we have to pack our stuff, as well as go to class, and also study; we just don't have enough time. I had been slowly packing my stuff for the last few days now, any clothes I knew I wasn't going to wear, or any of my stuff that I wasn't leaving behind. Tomorrow was the day that I left to go home, meaning I wouldn't see Phil for a month.

Over the last month, we have gotten closer, thanks to that firework show thing. I don't know why I did all that that night, maybe because of the kiss, but he seemed fine with it. Since then, we have been hanging out more, with Chris and Pj as well. We found out how nice Pj is, and he's funny as well. He fits right in with our weird little group. I'm going to miss them all over Christmas.

We were all going to hang out today, making the most of our last time seeing each other before we go away for a month. Phil was coming over to meet me here in about 10 minutes, and then we were going to find Chris and Pj, who had class today.

When the door finally went, I got up and opened it.

"Hey." I said as Phil walked in.

"Hey." He said. "Chris said he was running a bit late, something about Pj talking to someone." He told me.

"Alright then. So are we just waiting here then?" I asked.

"We can do. Chris said he would text me when Pj is done." He said. I nodded. Phil sat on the bed. I walked over to my desk and picked up a wrapped present. I walked over to Phil.

"Here. Sorry it's so badly wrapped." I said, handing him the present and blushing slightly.

"You didn't have to get me anything." He said.

"I know. It's just to say thank you for doing this for so long. And because it's Christmas." I added at the end.

"Thank you." He smiled.

"Well open it then." I said. He opened the present, and pulled out what was in it. He looked at it properly. His mouth dropped slightly.

"This is amazing." He said. I had bought him a black t shirt that said 'rawr' on it with a lion underneath. "Thank you." He said, standing up to hug me. "I'm gonna wear it today." He said, getting excited. "Can I use your bathroom?" He asked.

"Sure." I said, laughing slightly. He went in, emerging a few moments later in the t shirt.

"This looks amazing." He said, looking at the top in the mirror.

"Well I'm glad you like it." I said.

"Like it? I love it." He smiled. Just then, his phone went off. He picked it up, reading the text. "Pj just got out. They're on their way to the café." Phil told me.

"We better get going then. You can leave that here for now if you want." I said, motioning to his t shirt. He put it on my bed, grabbed his coat, me grabbing mine as well, and then we left.

We arrived at the café to find Chris and Pj already there, 4 cups on the table.

"Hey guys." Phil said.

"Hey." I said.

"Alright." Chris said. Pj nodded in greeting. Phil and I sat down, taking off our coats as it was really warm in the café.

"Nice top. Where did you get it?" Pj asked.

"Dan got it for me for Christmas. It's cool, right?" Phil said. I blushed again.

2 hours and 3 cups of hot chocolate later, we finally decided we should leave. We left the café, and walked to where we would all go our separate ways. After saying goodbye, I went back to my room to finish the last of my packing.

The next morning, at around 11:30, there was a knock at my door. Confused as to who it was, I opened the door to see Phil there. He had his hands behind his back. I looked at him suspiciously.

"Hello." I said.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Can I help you?" I asked, confused still.

"I just wanted to give you this." He said, then pulled his hands from behind his back to reveal a present.

"You honestly didn't have to get me anything. I was saying thank you." I told him.

"I know, but, while I don't like the lying, it has been fun, so this is me saying thank you for that." He told me, then gave me the present. "Open it now." He said. I did as I was told, unwrapping it. I threw the wrapping paper to the ground and unfolded what it was. It was a t shirt, like what I had gotten him. It was black, but instead of having a lion on it, it had a massive skull on it.

"This is so cool." I said. I walked into my room a bit, then took off my top, not really caring that Phil was still there. He had seen me topless before, he'd even slept in the same bed as me while I was topless before. I threw my other shirt on the floor, then pulled my new shirt over my head. I walked up to the mirror, looking at it.

"This is awesome." I said. I could see Phil in the mirror, and his cheeks had gone pink. Was he blushing? I didn't question him though. "Thank you." I said, turning around and pulling him into a hug which he returned.

"You're welcome." He said. We both pulled away. "Well, I'd better get going, I have to pack the last of my stuff." Phil said.

"Alright then. Are we meeting at the car park like always?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'll see you soon." He said.

"See ya." I said, closing the door as he left.

I stood there for a few minutes just looking at the top in the mirror. It was honestly one of the best things I had ever been given, even though it was just a t shirt. I loved it. I eventually finished packing, making sure to put my other top into my suitcase, before making my way down to the car park.

When I got there, not only were Phil and Chris there, but so was Pj.

"Hey guys." I said as I approached them.

"Hey." They chorused.

"Did you give him it?" Chris asked Phil, who nodded.

"Are you wearing the top?" Chris then asked me. I blushed slightly but nodded.

"Let's see it then." Pj said.

"It's too cold to undo my coat." I complained.

"Grow a pair Howell." Chris said. I sighed but undid my coat anyway.

"Looking good." Pj complimented.

We stood there for the next few minutes before my mum turned up. I put my suitcase in the boot and then gave each of the boys a hug, staying with Phil a little longer.

"Hello Phil." My mum said from the car.

"Hey Susan." He said.

"See you soon guys." I said as I got into the car.

"Bye." They all chorused. I waved to them until they were out of sight. It was only a month and then I would see them again, but I knew I was going to miss Phil.

* * *

Thanks for reading :) So that is the penultimate chapter :) I know the top I described is one of Phil's own tops, but let's just pretend it's not, okay? :) Also, there is more Pj in this :)

Thanks to DoodleDooo, The-Key-To-Your-Heart, Moonfruit Infusion, NeverlandNat, GeorgieDanosaur, TheAdelaide9, RainbowPeaches, Fabyisnotonfire, ElzyPhangirl, PhanFictionz, TheRandomOne and Alice for reviewing the last chapter :)

Reviews are love :)

Multifandomer :) xxx


	14. Chapter 14: January

**Chapter 14: January**

**Phil POV**

It was the start of a new term, and I was currently in the car on my way back to university. We were only a few minutes away. The last month had been fun. I loved seeing all my family again, especially around Christmas time. I hadn't thought about Dan too much, but he was on my mind a bit. He texted me on Christmas day and at New Year, as well as a few other times as well. I had also spoken to Chris, and Pj as well.

When I arrived, I got my stuff out of the car, said goodbye to my mum, and then made my way to my room. Chris wasn't there when I got there, so I just started unpacking my suitcase. I was done by the time Chris finally made it.

"Hey, hey, hey." He said cheerfully.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Good Christmas?" He asked.

"Yeah, what about you?"

"It was good." He told me. He was smiling more than usual today.

"Are you that happy to see me?" I joked.

"What?" He asked, slightly confused.

"Why are you smiling so much?" I asked, laughing.

"Oh, that would be why my cheeks hurt so much." He said, but didn't stop smiling.

"You going to answer?" I asked.

"No reason, I'm just happy." He told me.

"Why though?" I asked.

"Well, over Christmas, I was talking to Pj." He started, sitting on his bed cross-legged, facing me. I sat up properly on mine, turning to face him. "We were just having a casual conversation, and somehow we got on to the subject of boyfriends. He asked me if I had a boyfriend, and I said 'no, why? Are you offering?', and he said maybe. So anyway, we talked a bit more, and then he actually did ask me out. I have just left him now to go to his room. It's only the second time I've seen him since he asked me out." He finished. I broke out into a smile.

"I'm so happy for you." I said, getting up and hugging him. Suddenly, realisation dawned on me. If Chris had a boyfriend, then he wouldn't be after Dan anymore, which means Dan and I don't need to pretend to go out anymore, so he would break it off with me. I didn't want that to happen. I debated whether or not to actually tell him that Chris had moved on, but then, when he found out, he would want an explanation as to why I didn't tell him, and then I would have to tell him about me liking him, and it would all just go wrong.

I pulled away from Chris, congratulating him again. I picked up my phone to send a message to Dan.

'We need to talk ASAP', I sent.

'I'm nearly there, why so urgent?', he asked.

'It's about Chris'.

'Does he know?'

'Just hurry up'. That was the end of the conversation. After Chris had done some unpacking, Pj texted him asking if he wanted to meet up with him. Eh said he would be back at some point, then left. About 10 minutes later, I got a text from Dan.

'Where are we meeting?', he asked.

'Come to my room, Chris isn't here'. About 5 minutes later, there was a knock at the door. I walked over and opened it.

"What's the emergency?" Dan asked as he walked in.

"Chris is going out with Pj." I told him, cutting to the chase. He said nothing for a moment, just staring at me.

"Oh." Was all he said. "So that means that, uh, we don't, uh…" He trailed off.

"Have to do this?" I said as more of a question.

"Um, yeah. I mean, he's moved on, so…" He said, letting his sentence trail. We both stood there in silence for a couple of minutes.

"So, I guess this is the end then." I said, trying to mask the sadness in my voice.

"I guess so." He said.

"So, how are we going to do this then? We can't just announce to him that we broke up, can we?" I said.

"Well obviously not. We have to make it seem like we weren't working anymore or something." He said. We thought for a few minutes. "Is there a way we can do it without giving anything away?" He asked. "I mean, it's not like we've been acting as if we don't get along lately, so how believable would it be?"

"Well what would you rather us say? 'Hey Chris, Dan didn't want to be a dick and say no to going out with you, so he lied to you for nearly a year, making him a dick anyway, and sorry, but I went along with it as well'?" I said.

"What?" I heard, but it wasn't Dan's voice. I turned my head to notice that the door was open, and Chris was standing there with a look of shock on his face.

"Chris." I said, shocked. Dan's face was mirroring my look of shock.

"What do you mean you lied?" He asked.

"It's not what you think." Dan tried.

"Not what I think? Phil just said you two were lying. You're not going out?" He asked. I slowly shook my head. "So you've been lying to me for nearly a whole year?" He asked. Neither of us said anything, which obviously confirmed it for him.

"I can't believe you two." He said, turning around and nearly running down the corridor.

"Chris! Wait!" I shouted, running part of the way down the corridor after him, but he disappeared. I turned around and walked back, anger suddenly boiling in me.

"Do you see what you've done?!" I shouted at Dan.

"Me?! What did I do?" He asked.

"You were the one that convinced me to lie to him. I told you it was a bad idea, but you said he wouldn't find out, and now look what's happened!" I shouted.

"Hey! This isn't my fault. You didn't have to go along with it. You could have just said no!" He shouted back.

"I did, but you kept begging me!" I shouted.

"Begging you? Please, I didn't beg you. I asked and you agreed." He said.

"That's bullshit, and you know it." I shouted.

"No, that's the truth." He said, just as loud as me. "I can't help it if you decided you wanted to do it. It's not my problem that you couldn't keep your mouth shut." He shouted.

"Oh get off your high fucking horse Dan. This isn't my fault. You were the one that came up with this idea. You were the one that begged me to go along with it. And it's your fault that he found out!" I shouted.

"I wasn't the one that said it!" He countered.

"You could have kept watch of the door. You could see it better than I could." I told him.

"Oh, so because I wasn't looking at the door its all my fault? Fuck you Phil, it's not." He said.

"You know what? Just get out. I don't want to see your face anymore." I said.

"Fine then." He said, storming over to the door and pulling it open.

"I hope you're fucking happy." I said. He looked at me, before walking out the door, slamming it behind him. I stayed where I was for a couple of minutes, just staring at the door. I walked backwards until I felt my back hit the wall, then slid down it, tears falling from my eyes. I sat there for at least 10 minutes crying.

When I finally composed myself a bit, I stood up, wiping the tears from my face with my sleeve, then grabbed my phone, dialling Chris' number.

"Come on Chris, please pick up." I mumbled to myself. There was no answer. I tried his phone a few more times, but he didn't pick up. I decided to leave him a text message.

'I'm so sorry Chris. Please talk to me'. I felt really bad what I had done, and to top it all off, I was no longer with Dan. What he had said had really hurt. I had really liked him, and now, we were ruined. I don't even know if I could face him again, not after that. I climbed into my bed, and cried myself to sleep.

I was woken up to the sound of the door slamming. I turned over in bed to see Chris come in. he didn't look at me, he just went to his desk to pick some things up.

"Hey." I said, hoping he would say something. He didn't. "Chris, please talk to me." I begged. Still nothing. "Look, I just want you to know that I'm really sorry, okay. I didn't mean for this to go that far. It started as a one night thing, but then you became my roommate, and I didn't expect to become friends with you, but Dan didn't want to offend you, so he asked if I would carry on, which I stupidly agreed to. I don't know why we did it for so long, but just know that I'm really, truly sorry." I said, hoping he would turn around and say something, but there was still no answer. "Please say something. Shout at me, tell me how much of a crap friend I am, anything." I pleaded. He picked up whatever it was he had been collecting from his desk, some class notes or something, and then walked to the door. He opened it, but turned to me.

"I just can't believe you both." He said, then walked out the door. That set off a new wave of tears. I sat there for god knows how long, just crying, but I knew that wasn't going to make it better. For the rest of the night, I stayed in bed. When Chris came back a few hours later, he completely ignored me, going straight to bed. When I woke up in the morning, he wasn't even there, obviously having gone out early to avoid me. I spent the day sitting in my room, scrolling through Tumblr.

Later on that night, I could hear music playing. I remembered that someone a few doors down were having a party right before term started. I couldn't bring myself to go out there. I didn't know if Chris or Dan was out there, and I didn't really want to face them now. I stood up from my bed and walked into the bathroom, looking in the mirror. I looked terrible. My face was all blotchy, my eyes were puffy and red. There was a knock at my door. I tried to sort my face out as best as I could, but I still looked like I had been crying. I walked over to the door and opened it. There were a couple of boys from my lectures standing there.

"Hey Phil, you coming out to the party?" One of them asked.

"Nah, I'm not really up for it." I said.

"Shame." The other one said. "Oh yeah, there was a boy looking for you. Brown hair, fringe." He said, trying to describe him.

"Chris?" I asked hopefully.

"Nah, the other one. That friend of yours. Um, what's his name? Dave? Dom? Or something like that." He said, trying to remember the name.

"Dan?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's it." He said.

"Well, thanks for telling me." I said, trying to smile.

"Come out for a bit later, yeah? Even if it's just to grab a beer and take it back to your room." The first one said.

"Alright." I agreed. They walked off, and I closed the door. I didn't want to face Dan now.

About half an hour later, I decided that I would go and get that beer. I opened the door and peered out, making sure Dan wasn't around. When I saw he wasn't, I walked down the corridor and down a few doors to the room where all the food and drinks were. I walked over to the pack of beer, and grabbed one. I could faintly hear someone calling my name, but the music was too loud, so I couldn't be sure.

"Phil!" The voice said, getting louder. I turned around, and I saw Dan making his way over. I quickly walked around the other way, trying to get to the door before he caught up with me. Dan had other ideas though, and was determined to get my attention. He cut the music that was playing, causing a groan from a lot of people.

"Phil! Please." He said. I stopped in my tracks. I turned to where he was to see him walking towards me again. This time I didn't see any point in trying to make a run for it so I just stood there.

"What do you want Dan?" I asked when he got to me.

"Just listen, please." He almost begged. I sighed, but didn't say anything. He took that as his cue to continue. "About a year ago, at a party like this, I made you pretend to be my boyfriend because I didn't want to be a dick to someone. That someone became a good friend of ours, and we kept up that lie because I didn't want to hurt them. I told you that this would only be until the end of the school year, but that didn't go to plan. Yesterday, we accidentally told them that we weren't really dating, and then got into an argument. Since I walked out, I have been feeling like shit, and that is because I hurt you. I didn't mean anything I said, but I was angry and annoyed. The truth is that I didn't actually want to stop what we were doing. I wanted to carry on, but not exactly how we were. Over this past year, after getting to know you and seeing how nice you really were, I started to like you, more than a friend. I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to make it awkward between us and ruin everything, but now, we have ruined it, so I may as well tell you this now as I have nothing left to lose. Phil, I like you, maybe even love you, I'm not sure. But all I know is that I don't want you to be with anyone else, and I understand if you hate me, but I just want you to know that." He finished. I stood there shock. He had just said all of that in front of everyone. What shocked me more was the fact that he had just told me, as well as everyone else, that he may love me.

He looked at me for a bit longer, then turned and started walking away.

"Dan, wait!" I called after him. He stopped and turned around. "I'm sorry for everything I said yesterday. I didn't mean any of it. I should have told you this before, but I was too scared to. But Dan, the truth is, I like you too." I told him. He looked at me for a second.

"Are you serious?" He asked. I just nodded. A massive smile broke out on to his face, and he walked towards me, stopping just in front of me. He looked in the eyes, then down at my lips, before crashing his lips on to mine. I could hear claps and wolf whistles around us, but I could be bothered to care. When we finally pulled apart, we just stared at each other, with matching smiles on our faces.

Eventually the music was turned back on and people went back to doing their own thing. People came over to us congratulating us, but eventually that died down.

"Hey." A voice said. I looked to my side to see Chris standing there.

"Listen, I'm really sorry Chris. It wasn't meant to go that far, and I–"

"Shut up." Chris said, cutting me off before pulling me into a hug.

"You don't hate me anymore?" I asked him as we pulled away from each other.

"After that? Of course not. I wouldn't have had the guts to do that." He said. He then pulled Dan into a hug.

"We really are sorry." Dan said.

"Even if you weren't going out, I could see you both liked each other anyway, and I wouldn't have wanted to get in the way of that." He said. "Plus, now I have Pj." Chris said, putting his arm around Pj, who I hadn't even realised was there.

"Congrats guys." Pj said.

"Yeah, congrats." Chris agreed.

After a little while longer of being in that room, we all decided to go back to mine and Chris' room. We spent the rest of the night talking and getting to know each other better, without lying to each other anymore. We all ended up falling asleep there.

We told our parents a couple of weeks later, and they were both overjoyed, saying that we all had to meet up soon.

I was excited for the rest of the year. I want hiding anything anymore, and we had all agreed to be truthful with one another now, which could be annoying at times considering every time I went over to Dan's, he asked if we had 'sexy times'. I loved our little mismatched group. We had all been pulled together in a weird way, but I had a feeling that we would all be friends for a very long time.

* * *

And there it is, the final chapter, it's finally over :(

Thanks for reading :) Thank you to everyone who actually read it, even if you didn't review :)

I am hoping to do a sequel, however I don't have any ideas for where that could go. If anyone has any ideas, please come and tell me, and I will see what I can do :)

Thank you to TheAdelaide9, DoodleDooo, The-Key-To-Your-Heart, uhnonniemiss, welcomeallofyoutohogwarts, RainbowPeaches, NeverlandNat, osnapitzarisya, GeorgieDanosaur, Amy, PhanFictionz, and Alice for reviewing the last chapter :)

Also, a special thank you to **NeverlandNat, PhanFictionz, RainbowPeaches and GeorgieDanosaur** who have stayed with this story all the way through. You people are awesome :)

Reviews are love :)

Multifandomer :) xxx


End file.
